Indecent Proposal
by mocasoul
Summary: JONAS is hired to play at the birthday party in Russia. Stella and Macy come along. The party is for the daughter of a wealthy businessman, Vladimir Volkova. His brother, Sergey, wants something more...one night with Macy. OOC...sorta. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Macy was happy that her parents allowed her to travel with Stella and the Lucas family, minus their mom and Frankie, to Russia for the summer. It was a graduation present, they decided since she was doing nothing for the summer anyway. They weren't staying there the entire summer, but it was a nice trip, anyway. It was a dream for her to be near Nick in a foreign country.

"Stella…can you believe it? We're in Russia!" Macy squealed with delight as they were at the airport getting checked in at customs.

"Calm down, Macy. You're going to draw attention to us all…the bad kind."

"Oh…" Macy said in her most calm voice possible. "But isn't it exciting. I mean…Nick and I just graduated. You, Joe, and Kevin are on summer break. This couldn't get any better."

"You're forgetting that you're traveling with you favorite band of all time…" Stella teased.

"Oh, I'm not like that anymore…" Macy said thinking back to the days when she used to faint in the presence of JONAS. "I'm completely indifferent."

"Really?" Stella said in an unconvinced tone. "So, you weren't just hyperventilating in the rest room of the plane because Nick held your hand during takeoff."

"Okay…so, I'm not completely indifferent, but I'm better than I was before."

"True." Stella said with a nod. She watched Joe feeling the exact same feeling Macy felt about Nick. It seemed every time she looked at him, she almost hyperventilated. Almost.

"Hey, dad." Kevin called to Tom. "I think that's the guy that's picking us up." Kevin said as he pointed to a man dressed in a black suit holding a sign that said, "Lucas"

"Yeah, I think that's the guy." Tom said as he stared at the guy. "Well, I guess we should be going. Your mother would have loved this."

"Well, maybe you guys can come here for an anniversary?" Macy said in hopeful optimism.

"That's a great idea, Macy. Thanks for that." he said to her before they walked up to the driver. "Are you Vladimir Volkova's driver?"

"Yes, and I'm to assume you're are the Lucas family?" the driver said in English with a thick Russian accent. Tom just nodded and the driver motioned them to follow him to the car. "I am Eduard." he said as he placed their bags into the car.

Driving through the city of Moscow was amazing to all of them as they took pictures from the car as they drove by famous monuments. Tom promised them a tour of everything once business was done. JONAS was hired to play the birthday party of the daughter of a wealthy businessman. She was turning 18 and decided to have a lavish birthday party like the teens she saw on a TV show she saw on the US MTV.

Arriving at the mansion, they all stared in amazement at the tall building, nearly a French château in it's construction. Eduard retrieved their bags from the car as Vladimir walked outside to great them with his daughter, Nadia by his side.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you and Nadia is excited to have JONAS to play her party. Please, come inside." he said with a joyful thick Russian accent.

"Thank you for allowing my boys to play this party, Mr. Volkova."

"Call me Vladimir. You are Tom, yes?" he said as they sat down in a large conference room. Nadia was a pretty girl, and it bugged Macy because Nick was staring at her. If fact, all the Lucas boys were staring at her. But she felt relief knowing that she had to be younger than all three of them. Why, Nick had turned 18 before she did so, she knew he was too old for her. Nadia didn't look older than 16. "Nadia is so happy to have you as the musical act for her party."

"I am." she said in a high-pitched voice in a less thick Russian accent than her father's. "I am one of your biggest fans. You have no idea how happy I am for you to play my birthday party. I'm turning 18 and I wanted it to be special." she said blushing a little.

"Don't blush, Nadia." Nick said and Macy looked as if she was crushed. It was clear…he had a crush on her. "Turning 18 is special."

"Yeah…" Kevin said in agreement. "It's a great age."

"Thanks…" she said as she blushed again. "Would you like a tour of the mansion?"

"That's a lovely idea. Call for Eduard to show them around. I have business to attend to, but I do hope you enjoy the tour."

"We will and thank you so much." said Tom as he saw Vladimir off. They took a tour of the house first. Stella gushed over the curtains in nearly every room and how much she could make an garment out of that. Macy kept her eye on Nick as he talked with Nadia.

"You know I never would've guessed Russia would be this warm." Macy said trying to break her way into the conversation. "I feels like home…"

"Russia isn't always cold, you know." Nadia said in a slightly annoyed tone that caused Macy to regret her words. Stella stared at her with a sympathetic look, but Macy was too embarrassed to notice it.

"I didn't mean to…" she said but was cut off by Eduard moving the tour outside into the gardens. She looked down in shame as she walked on. The tour ended with them walking to the end of the gardens and they paused by the tennis courts. Joe, Nick, and Kevin were too busy mooning over Nadia to notice Stella and Macy.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Macy said to Eduard. "Should I apologize to her?" she asked feeling guilty for making an assumption about a place she didn't know.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She's just…how do you say…on edge lately."

"Oh, okay." Macy said with relief. Her eyes scanned the gardens as Stella chatted with Eduard. Just then she saw a man standing on the opposite side of the gardens. He had this intense stare that made her feel a little uneasy. She tried to turn away, but the way he was staring at her had her glued to that spot.

"Macy." Stella said to her in an excited voice, and that was the thing to bring her out of that strange trance. Well, almost. She could feel his eyes on her, still. "Eduard said that Nadia has an enormous closet and she wants us to see it."

"Spoiling our guests, I see, Nadia." said a male voice coming towards them. It had a deep, yet boyish timbre to it and a thick Russian accent. Macy turned around and saw it was the man who was staring at her from afar. He had a smooth nearly wrinkleless face, but it was mature enough to reveal his age…he was probably in his late 20s, early 30s. He was handsome, though.

"Sergey, please…" she said in an embarrassed tone. "They are my favorite band."

"And what about these two lovely young ladies?" he said briefly staring at Stella before his eyes moved to Macy and lingered there. She felt his eyes scan her form and she shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"They're with us." Joe said quickly. He felt guilty for ignoring her.

"Well, welcome. I am Sergey, Nadia's uncle. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he gave a slight bow to Stella and Macy. "Nadia," he said addressing the girl before he said something in Russian. "I have to go, but I will be back tomorrow for the party. In fact, I would like to take the two young ladies shopping for a party outfit. All of you are more than welcome to come along. Well, I should go. Goodbye." Sergey said as he left and Macy couldn't shake her uneasy feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending the day at the Volkova mansion, they went to their hotel, had dinner, and went to bed. They were all so exhausted from the traveling and time change that they all decided to get as much sleep as they could.

The next day, they were again at the Volkova mansion. Macy tried to tell Stella she was freaked out by Sergey offering to take them shopping, but she let it go because there was no use in talking to Stella at that point when she is about to enter a world she knows and loves…fashion.

"Hello." Sergey said as he greeted them outside. "Nadia will not be joining us. She is greeting friends of my brother's. Oh, and she told me to tell the members of JONAS that the ball room is ready for sound check. They have to decorate it afterwards, so you should be going in there."

"Sorry, Stells…" Joe said to her with a disappointed look on his face.

"I'm not. You would just ruin my fashionista moment…" she teased and Joe just laughed and shook his head. Stella smiled. "Well, we should go."

"Wait." Nick said as he stared at Macy. "I have to talk to Macy…alone." he said with an unreadable look on his face, and just then she saw Kevin and Joe's face change. Stella went inside with Joe and Kevin and said she would return when they finished. Sergey went inside also.

"What is it?" Macy asked as she stared at him. Part of her almost melted as she stared into those dark pools that were his eyes.

"Well…I don't really know how to say this, but…I'm going to be Nadia's date to the party. She asked me during the tour and I said yes. I know I said I was going to be your date, but…"

"Why?!" Macy said as if Nick had physically hurt her. "Did I do something wrong? It was what I said yesterday, wasn't it? I'll apologize to her if I have to…"

"It's not that." Nick said as he leaned against a stone statue. "It's…"

"Then what is it?!" Macy interrupted. She was starting to get angry because she knew the reason. "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah…and I know how you feel about me so…Macy, I didn't want to hurt you. I just don't feel the same way. We're friends. I told you this. You know this."

"I know…just…go back inside. Tell Stella and Sergey that I'm ready."

"Macy.." he said in anguish. "I really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just go…" she said miserably as he went inside. She tried desperately to hold in her tears, because she knew he was right. They were friends. Just friends."

"Macy," Stella said to her. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah." she lied. "I'm not going to be his date, but I still have you, right?"

"Well…" Stella said as she winced away. "I'm going to be Joe's date."

"Oh…" she said in slight disappointment, but she quickly cheered up. "What about Kevin?"

"He would, but there was this model that wanted to meet him. I'm sorry, Macy."

"So, I'm going to the party alone? I think I'll just stay in…"

"Don't say that, Macy." Sergey said from behind her causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. "Everyone will be there. You might even meet somebody there. Besides, we're going as a group. Come on, we should be going." he said as they got into the car with Eduard driving.

They arrived at a boutique that made Stella squeal with delight. Macy faked and enthusiastic grin as they entered, but the only thing that was on her mind was Nick being the date of the birthday girl. Why did having a crush on him have to hurt so bad?

While Stella was going through the boutique picking out a least ten different dresses, Macy merely ambled throughout the store finding the things she wouldn't wear instead of finding a dress for the party. She had decided to not attend the party, but she was stuck there with Stella and Sergey, so she had to pretend to be looking for something.

"Macy…" Sergey said to her as she stared at a blue dress. "You are not happy, are you?"

"No…" she said hating that she had said that because he might get offended. "Not that I don't appreciate you taking us out to shop…I just don't think I'm going to the party."

"Why not?" Sergey said with a concerned look on his face as he moved closer to her.

"I-I just don't feel like going." Macy said as she took a step away from him. "I can't find anything in this store that I like, anyway."

"Would you like to go to another store?"

"No…I think I'll just find something." Macy said not wanting to endure the torture of finding a dress for a party she doesn't want to attend.

"You know…" he began as he stared at her with a smirk. "There was an outfit I saw in another store that would be perfect for you. What do you say that I buy it for you for the party? If you don't like it, you don't have to go to the party, but if you do like it…"

"I have to go to the party, right?"

"You don't have to attend. But it would be a waste of a really nice piece of clothing."

"Okay, fine…I'll go if I like it." Macy said hoping that would make him back off. He just simply nodded and walked on. She saw Stella come her way wearing a green strapless drape dress that stopped just above the knees.

"What do you think?" Stella said as she twirled around.

"It looks good. You look amazing in that dress." Macy said hoping she sounded convincing. Not that she wasn't excited or she hated the dress, but she couldn't get over Nick.

"Macy…are you going to be okay about tonight? I'll be there with you." Stella said and Macy only made a small noise. "Come on…I can't go to a party without you. Where's that shiny happy Macy we all know and love?"

"She's crushed because of her crush on Nick…I guess I know why they call it a crush…" Macy said as Stella gave her a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to let that destroy you. I miss you, Macy. I miss my Macy. You would never let this ruin you. I mean, come on. We're in Russia! We should be having fun. You're going to go to college soon…"

"I know. Maybe you're right. I shouldn't let Nick ruin my summer trip."

"That's right. And, besides, you could find something to wear that would make him forget all about Nadia." Stella said with a wink and a smile.

About thirty minutes later, Sergey returned with a shopping bag and Macy almost cringed of having to go to the party. He told them there was a change in plans that the party will be moved to a club following a private family dinner because her father had to leave on business.

In the hours before the party, Macy contemplated whether she should go or stay. She thought about what Stella said about making Nick so jealous he would forget all about Nadia. She decided to go to the party, but she knew she was going to need help. And not wanting to bother Stella with this last minute decision to go to the party, she turned to Sergey. He said he would have a team of makeup artists and hairstylists to help her.

After rushed moments with hair and make up, she looked at herself in the mirror and saw someone different. Good. She needed to be different in order for it to work. She waited until everyone was downstairs before she made her big reveal.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked to see Macy when she descended the stairs. She wore a black, short, and strapless jumpsuit with a baggy top that cinched at the waist that showed off her slender legs and would've been almost criminal had it been a mini-dress. Black pumps with straps criss-cross at her toe. Her hair was curled and wavy and it framed her face in a seductive way. Her make up was light with the exception of bright fuchsia pink lipstick and a thin cat-eye liner along her lids.

"Macy?!" Stella said in shock as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What do you think?" she asked in an unsure tone, but quickly smiled at how Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her. Nadia glared at Sergey as if hating him for upstaging her. Her dress was nice, but it wasn't sexy. Well, as sexy as Macy's outfit.

"I think you should change." Nick said and Macy looked at him in confusion and anger. How dare he tell her what she should wear to the party when he's not even her date. She was about to respond, but Kevin interrupted that moment.

"What are you talking about?! She looks amazing!" Kevin said as he stared at her. Macy thought it was nice to get his attention away from the gorgeous blonde model on his arm.

"Thanks, Kevin." she said blushing as she stared down at herself. It was more leg than what she wanted to show, but she just went with it.

"What do you think, dad?" Nick asked as if pleading with his father to be the voice of reason and tell her, politely of course, that she should change.

"I don't know, Nick. I like it. It's different, yes. But…it suits her. Besides, there isn't any time to change clothes. We have to go. Sergey, whenever you're ready."

"I am. Eduard." he said to him and Eduard led them to his private limo. They all climbed in the back and Macy sat next to Stella. Nick sat near the front with Nadia. It was clear he was jealous, but she didn't know why. She wasn't going to the party with anyone. This whole makeover thing was to make him forget about Nadia.

Suddenly, Sergey climbed in and sat next to Macy. It bothered her that he was sitting so close to her, but she had to admit he smelled good. It was a musky manly and sweet scent mixed with the smell of a nice cigar.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Sergey asked as he gestured towards the mini-bar nestled on the long wall of the limo beside him. "There is water, juice, soda, wine, champagne, vodka." he said with a smile.

"I'll have vodka." Nadia said with a mischievous look.

"That's right…you are of age to drink tonight." Sergey said with a smile. "18 is the legal drinking age here in Russia." he said to Tom with a wink. Kevin looked over at Joe and Nick who weren't legal to drink in the U.S., and dared them to drink. Tom picked up on this.

"I'm allowing you two, one drink. Don't tell you mother. She would kill me. But, I'm watching you guys. All of you." he said to Joe, Nick, Stella, Kevin, and Macy. Nadia wasn't his responsibility so he avoided her. "Don't get out of hand."

"We won't, dad." Kevin said earnestly and Sergey poured them each a shot of vodka. They toasted to Nadia's birthday and tentatively put the drink to their lips. Macy coughed a little as she drank it. She thought vodka didn't have a taste. Well, that's what and older cousin had said whenever she talked about bartending and making special drinks.

"Are you okay, Macy?" Sergey asked as he rubbed her back as he stared at her with concern. She looked up to see his eyes glaze over her body and it made her shudder even more.

"Yeah…I'm fine." she said as she shifted away from his hand. How could no one see that she was uncomfortable being around Sergey? She thought Stella would pick up on it by now.

"Okay…" he said as he stared ahead. Nadia, Nick, Joe, and Kevin were talking about the songs they would play and they told her they had a surprise song. Macy knew it was a song written for her by Nick. He always did that whenever there was a girl he liked. Not her, of course.

They arrived at the club and got out. It was a large crowd in front screaming for JONAS. It was an everyday thing for them, but Macy felt a little annoyed. Then she started to feel paranoid because she thought about how annoying she was when she first knew them.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Sergey said as if he wanted to get away from the madness. They all went inside and it wasn't a loud and smoky club they had imagined. Nadia had wanted a mature party with mingling and chill out music playing in the background before it shifted to JONAS playing. Vladimir had surprised Nadia by showing up there. He said he could only stay a few minutes, then he would have to leave.

Tom went over to talk to him as Nadia and Nick made their way into the party. Joe and Stella lingered for a bit until Macy told them they didn't have to baby-sit her and they walked in. Macy was standing at the entrance feeling completely alone.

"Would you like me to escort you into the party?" Sergey said as he stared at her. She just nodded and took his arm and let him lead the way. "This is our VIP lounge here." he said as they walked up a few stairs to a raised area with and large orange wall with cut-circles along it and white furniture. Just then, she noticed the entire club looked like that.

"This is nice…" she mumbled and he chuckled. "Oh, it's warm in here."

"Actually, I find it quite chilly. It could be the vodka you drank. You do appear to be a bit flushed." he said as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand and she turned her face away from him. "Was that your first alcoholic beverage?" he asked with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes…" she said feeling embarrassed. "I thought vodka didn't have a taste."

"To me, a Russian, that is true, but to you, being your first drink…I would say you were not used to it. Excuse me, a moment." he said as he stood up to greet a friend at the entrance to the VIP lounge. He was speaking in Russian and Macy just looked around. Her eyes fell on Nick and he was staring at her with jealousy heavy in his expression. He must have seen Sergey touch her face.

"Sergey…" Macy said as she stood up. "I think I'm going to check out the rest of the club if you don't mind. Thanks for showing me the VIP lounge." she said as she slip in between the two men and walked down the stairs to the main floor. Nick was alone because Nadia was talking to a few guests with her father.

"You look amazing, Macy. I hope you didn't take what I said earlier the wrong way."

"I didn't…" she lied in an almost cold tone. She knew it wasn't like him to speak like that, but she had to be someone else tonight.

"Macy, what's this all about? This isn't you and you know it."

"How do you know this isn't me? I'm not that hyperventilating girl you were always annoyed with. I'm not that girl who would always faint in your presence."

"But, you are, Macy. That's what I like about you. You were some crazed fan girl, but you had a good heart. You would…"

"I'm not her anymore. Like I told Stella, I'm not like that anymore. I'm going off to college soon. It's time I stop acting like a crazy fan girl screaming over a boy band. Besides, I've gotten to know you all better. I haven't updated my site in weeks. I'm just growing up, Nick."

"Just don't grow up too fast, Macy." he said as he walked away and joined Nadia.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy walked around and stopped in front of the stage as JONAS was about to perform. Nadia was sitting in a chair on the stage. Nick was looking out into the crowd as they started to play and Macy noticed he was staring at her singing one of their ballads. Macy tried to fight the urge to faint, because she swore the wouldn't be that annoying fan girl anymore. But when he winked at her she smiled and beamed with delight. Even allowing herself to squeal with delight as they played her favorite song. She was the crazed fan girl after all.

But, suddenly, she felt Sergey's eyes on her and she turned and looked up at him. He was staring, intently at her while holding a glass of vodka. He licked his lips as he stared at her with open lust. She felt her heart beat faster, but she didn't know why. He wasn't Nick, of JONAS, and he kind of made her uncomfortable. Still, she couldn't deny a certain allure about him.

"This one is for the birthday girl." Nick said as he sat down at the piano and played the song he'd written for her. Macy knew she couldn't bare to watch Nick basically profess his love for Nadia through song, so she went back to the VIP lounge.

"Ah, Macy…" Sergey said with a smiled as she entered the VIP lounge. "I thought you'd like to watch more of the show. They are surprisingly good."

"Yeah…they are." she said as she looked sadly at Nick singing the song to Nadia.

"Would you like another drink, Macy?" Sergey said as he gestured for a waitress to come over to them. She waited patiently for their order.

"I don't know…I guess. I want to try a Cosmopolitan. My cousin said it was sort of sweet."

"Okay." he said with a chuckle and spoke in Russian to the waitress. She nodded and left to fix Macy's drink and another shot of vodka he ordered for himself. "He doesn't deserve you."

"What?" Macy said feeling confused at the sudden statement.

"He doesn't deserve you. You're more than beautiful and he wants Nadia. She's a very pretty girl. I must confess that I can not stand her. She's my niece, but she is a spoiled brat. She takes everything for granted. Just like Nick takes you for granted, I imagine. Our drinks are here."

"Oh…" was all Macy could say as their drinks arrived. For the first time she didn't feel like hesitating and she sipped from the martini glass. It was sweet and she could barely taste the vodka. They sat there in silence for a moment as JONAS finished playing and the chill out music returned.

"Macy…I would like to propose an offer to you. I want you to come with me tonight."

"What?!" Macy said almost choking when she took another sip.

"I want you to come with me tonight. I want to give you everything Nick hasn't given you. You're too beautiful to be alone and I think it would be difficult to watch the boy you love commit himself to a girl he barely knows."

"You're making me feel really uncomfortable right now…" Macy said wanting to laugh because he had been making her feel uncomfortable ever since she saw him.

"Macy…" he cooed trying to relax her. "I just want to give you what Nick can not. Just come with me tonight." he said as he caressed her face, but she slapped his hand away.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! And stop touching me! I'm leaving!" she said as she tried to get up, but Sergey grabbed her wrist and held it tight. "Let go of me!"

"Macy…" he said through clenched teeth. She stared at him with fear as he stood up still holding onto her wrist. His eyes were blazing with a subtlety that chilled her. She struggled to rip herself way from his grasp, and she was about to give up. "Macy, you will not protest this. You are coming with me tonight."

"The hell she is!" Nick yelled and Macy turned around to see him at the entrance of the VIP lounge. Kevin, Tom, Joe, and Stella were behind him. He was angry as he saw Sergey manhandle Macy. Tom stepped forward and pulled Nick behind him.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"I want Macy to come with me tonight." Sergey said it as if he was saying that it was raining. "I offered a night with me. It would make sense since I bought her this outfit and shoes. I had her hair and makeup done, professionally."

"We never asked you to do that, and I'm sure Macy didn't ask you to do that, either. Now, I'm sure there is some misunderstanding going on here and…I'll get in contact with Vladimir."

"Oh, save your pathetic American reasoning. Do you not realize that I am not my brother? He is an aging fool willing to let a bunch of spoiled American brats take advantage of his money by paying an unworthy price for their horrible playing."

"Look…" Tom said trying to sound calm, but Macy knew he was losing his temper. "We will pay you back for the dress…the makeup and hair and anything else you spent on Macy and Stella, but the boys earned the money for playing Nadia's birthday party."

"I already told you how I wanted my payment. I will not repeat myself. If you do not comply…well, it will be just a tragic story in America of the beloved JONAS."

"Are you threatening my family?" Tom said getting angry. "You won't get away with this."

"I will, actually. We are a very powerful family with lots of influence." Sergey said and Macy just closed her eyes and made a decision they wouldn't like. She was going to be a sacrifice for the sake of keeping Nick and everyone she loved safe.

"I'll go…" Macy said and they all looked at her in shock.

"Macy, no!" Nick yelled and there was a wicked grin that spread across Sergey's face. "You son of a bitch!" Nick yelled as he tried to launch at Sergey, but his father stopped him.

"It's okay, Nick…I want to go…" she lied as she stood beside Sergey and wrapped her arm around him as he did the same. There was a smug smile that developed onto Sergey's face and Macy felt her stomach turn.

"What?!" Nick said in complete confusion. "I thought you didn't want to go."

"I don't have a choice, and besides…I can't stand watching you get cozy with Nadia."

"Macy, please don't do this." Nick pleaded and it broke her heart that she was hurting him this way, but she knew she had to do it to protect him. "He's going to hurt you."

"I would never hurt Macy, Nick. I could never hurt someone so beautiful."

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Macy…don't do this. Dad, talk some sense into her. What are you going to tell her parents?"

"Macy?" Tom said as he looked at her hoping that mentioning her parents would help change her mind. "Nick is right. What will I say to your parents? They would hate me if something happened to you. Please…"

"I'll deal with them Mr. Lucas. This is my decision, and I want to go." she said as she stared down at the floor because she didn't want to look them in the eyes. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled as she was walking out of the lounge with Sergey brushing past Joe and Stella. Just then, Stella grabbed Macy and held her by the shoulders.

"Macy…" she said in a stern voice. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do…" Macy said as she looked at all of them knowing they wouldn't understand. "I'll be back tomorrow." she said hoping that was true. She knew Sergey could get angry, but she believed him when he said he wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know the reason herself why, though.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Macy and Sergey were outside of the club, they stood there waiting for Eduard to pull around in the limo. Macy wanted to run, but she knew Nick and the others would be in danger if she didn't do this. Suddenly, Eduard rounded the corner and stopped in front of the club. Eduard stared in confusion at only seeing Macy and Sergey. Suddenly, Sergey said something to him in Russian and Eduard nodded as he got out of the car and opened the door for them. Macy climbed inside and sat as close as she could to the opposite door. Sergey climbed in and sat close to Macy and she wished he would give her some room. He rested his hand on her knee and she shifted away from him hoping he would back off.

"Don't be frightened of me, Macy." he said with a voice so silky it almost soothed her. Almost. "I wasn't lying about what I said to them. I won't hurt you."

"Why me?" she simply asked him. It didn't make any sense. Stella was prettier than her, and she actually had sex appeal. There were times in which Macy was jealous of her beauty and ability to have guys throw themselves at her.

"What do you mean?" Sergey asked as he sipped his shot of vodka.

"I mean…I'm not that beautiful. Stella is prettier than me. Why me?"

"Oh, Macy…you really should look in the mirror and see the goddess I see sitting next to me. I see women like Stella everyday, but it is rare that I see someone like you. So exotic. Your eyes, your lips, your skin. You are blessed with a gift of being this alluring, exotic woman. I just want to bring that out in you and show you the power you possess."

"I'm not alluring, and I don't have any kind of powers. I'm just me. Macy Misa…huge JONAS fan and girl next door and…"

"You are alluring to me." he said as the car stopped in front of a tall building. Sergey got out and held the door open for Macy as she climbed out of the car. They walked inside the building and she waved goodbye to Eduard. Walking into an elevator, she thought about what he had said about her. She still didn't believe him, and just thought that he was just some pervert who enjoyed insecure girls. "This is my apartment." he said as they walked from the elevator into a large living room. It was very neutral throughout the room with slate gray furniture, brown and gold accent pieces and a very large window that looked had a great view of the city.

"This entire building is your…apartment?" she asked.

"Of course." he said with a laugh as he sat down the couch. He patted a spot next to him and she sat down feeling her heart beat through her chest. "Would you like another drink?"

"No, thanks." she mumbled as she stared down at the floor. She refused to look at him because she knew if she did, she would go weak. Suddenly music began to play causing her to jump and he chuckled softly before turning the volume down a bit.

"Macy…" he said in a seductive voice and she lifted her head up and faced him. His eyes were filled with lust and for the first time she acknowledged the color of his eyes…green. Not that she hadn't paid attention. It was a thing that was never on her mind much. "I meant what I said to you in the limo." he said as he leaned closer to her. "You are alluring." he whispered before leaning down, but Macy moved and stood up.

"I think I'll have that drink, now." she said nervously hoping her voice wasn't shaking.

"Okay. I'll be back." he said as he went to the kitchen. She saw that it was bright blue and silver. Walls, cabinets, appliances…all blue and silver. "I made you a cosmopolitan." he said holding the martini glass between his pale fingers.

"Thanks…" she said as she accepted the drink and sipped it. She knew if her cousin found out that she had accepted drinks from a man she barely knew, she would kill her. Three drinks was making her head cloudy, but she really didn't want to be lucid. She wanted to be far from herself as much as possible. Macy knew she was playing with fire, but she had been playing with fire ever since she saw him and didn't turn away. It led him on to think she was interested and he pursued her. At least, that's what she kept telling herself during the limo ride back to his place.

"Macy…come dance with me…" Sergey said as a slow, hypnotizing song came on. He held out his hand and had this smirk playing at his lips. She knew she didn't want to dance with him, but she was afraid to say no.

She finished her drink and walked over to dance with him. She stood in front of him at arm's length and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. He laughed as he pulled her closer to him. For some reason, she enjoyed the way he felt against her. It was something new and exciting because she had never danced with a guy like this. She knew the alcohol was making her do most of this. It was making her body numb as she moved against him. Suddenly, he spun her around and pulled her against him once again.

"You move, beautifully." he whispered into her ear as he grabbed her waist. He moved against her and a small moan escaped her mouth. She panicked because she didn't mean to do that, but the way he was holding her and grinding against her felt a little good. She stood perfectly still and he noticed this. "What's wrong, Macy?" he said as he turned her around.

"I didn't mean to…I have to sit down." she said as she rushed to the couch.

"Macy, it is okay if you moaned out. You were just turned on. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Here…" he said as he turned her around to face him. "I want you to kiss me."

"I-I can't…" Macy said feeling frightened and embarrassed. It wasn't like she hadn't kissed anyone before, but she knew she couldn't kiss him because she only wanted to kiss Nick. For some reason, she felt like she would betray him and her crush on him if she had ever kissed anyone else.

"Yes, you can. You can do this. Kiss me." he said as he stared intently into her eyes and she closed them before leaning in and placed a soft chaste kiss on his lips. "Again."

"What?" Macy said feeling confused by his forceful tone.

"I said I want you to kiss me. Now, again." he said in an icy tone and she obeyed. "Again." he said and she kissed him again. "Again." he commanded and she, again, obeyed. "Again." he said and as if she wanted to make him regret those words, she deepened the kiss allowing her tongue to dance across his lips. When she pulled away, he only just laughed. "Again." he said and she looked at him wondering when it was going to end. "Macy…I said again." he said in a warning tone and she kissed him with such great force he was knocked backwards on the couch. Without needing instruction she kissed him over and over until her kisses grew with lusty need and she was pinning him down with the force behind them.

Suddenly, he stopped her and stared at her face. Her lipstick had smeared, her lips were swollen and warm, her eyes darkened with lust. Those kisses excited her…him pushing her over the edge to want more and more. He stared into her eyes with the same lusty need that was held in hers.

"Do you see it, now, Macy? Do you see what you are capable of? I want to show you everything." he said as he pushed her backwards as they sat up. "I knew it the moment I saw you what you were capable of. Macy, my Macy…you'll be a seductress by the time the night is over."

"I don't want to be a seductress." she said finally coming to her senses. She stood up and crossed the room. "I'm sorry…I-I can't do this…" she said as she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the floor and let silent tears of shame fall down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

About half an hour later, Macy reemerged from the bathroom and was standing face to face with Sergey. He had a calm look on his face as he stared at her.

"Macy…I didn't want to frighten you. Come with me…" he said as he held out his hand and she accepted it. He led her to his bedroom and she hesitated at the door. "It's alright, Macy."

"No…it's not. You're g-going to…rape m-me. Please…" she begged but was interrupted by him placing a finger on her lips.

"I am not going to rape you, Macy. I just want to show you how beautiful you are. You deserved to know how beautiful you are and how much you are not appreciated." he said as he led her into his bedroom. It showed a much darker tone than his living room and kitchen with dark gray, black, and accents of white. His bedding was black and white stripes. "Come here…" he said as he led her to a floor-length mirror. "I want you to look at yourself in the mirror."

"Okay…" she said as she stood in front of the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but amazingly her eye makeup was in tact. Her cheeks were flushed and her lipstick had been wiped off. He hair was slightly messy, but not much. "I look terrible…" she mumbled.

"You do not look terrible, Macy. When I look at you…I do not see a woman who looks terrible. I see a pair of mesmerizing eyes, flawless face, luscious lips…" he said as he stood behind her and traced his fingers over her lips. She tensed up and froze as she felt his hand caress her face and daring to move lower. "Graceful neck." he said as he moved his hands lower and glided his hand down to her shoulders and moved lower to cup her breasts through the fabric of her jumpsuit. Macy could only hear the sound of her own rapid breathing as he moved his hand lower on her body. "Soft legs…" he whispered into her ear as he rubbed his hand up and down her thighs. She didn't know why, but she was getting turned on.

She felt sick with embarrassment that she had a wet spot in her lacy underwear as he moved his hand higher under the bottom of the short of her jumpsuit. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she felt his hand move higher and past the band of her panties. There was a sharp intake of breath as she felt his fingers brush her damp folds. She let out a shudder when he moved his fingers up and down, slowly along the lips of her pussy. Feeling herself fall backwards, she leaned against him and let out a loud moan as his fingers brushed against her clit. She panicked.

"Sorry…" she mumbled and he chuckled into her ear before kissing her neck.

"Don't be sorry, Macy. Never apologize for moaning. Especially when it feels good." he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes feeling herself melting into his touch as he moved his fingers in circles against her clit. Her breathing was shallow and quick. She was panting and moaning as she felt his lips on her neck.

"Oh…" she called out as she felt a knot tightening and releasing in her stomach and she fell back onto him. He held her by the waist with his free arm as she stood on slightly shaky legs. He moved her to his bed and laid her down.

"Macy…I want to see you. All of you." he said and that snapped her out of her dream-like state. "Take off your clothes."

"Sergey…" she said as she sat up. "I've never had sex. I'm scared." she said feeling the tears fall down her face. She didn't want Sergey to be her first, and she wanted her first time to be special. Yet, there was a fire burning inside of her making her want to stay with him. Or was it shame that she had allowed him to touch her? She couldn't decide. Her head ached with confusion as to why she hated Sergey, yet she didn't want to leave.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, Macy." he said as he caressed her face. "It hurts the first time for every girl. You do realized that, don't you?"

"I…I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted it to be with Nick. You only wanted this one night, and…I feel like a whore." she said as she cried.

"You are not a whore, Macy." Sergey said to her in an annoyed tone.

"How could you say that?!" she said as she stood up. "You practically bought me! What about all that stuff you said to Mr. Lucas? You said those things cost you lots of money and that I was your payment! I am a whore!" she said as she back down on the bed.

"You are right. I bought you, but it wasn't my intention to make you feel like a whore. I wanted you, Macy. Ever since I saw you in the garden, I wanted you. And the only way I could think of to get you was to use my money and influence to get you. I just wanted one night with you…this unattainable thing. A fantasy. I want you."

"Why?" Macy said as she stared at him "If I agree to sleep with you, you have to tell me why I should do it. I need a reason for giving up something I saved for someone else."

"You will not like to reason if I tell you." Sergey said as he got up from the bed.

"Tell me, anyway. Give me a reason why you want my virginity."

"I need to corrupt someone so pure because I can not stand it! I hate your naivety. I hate how you could see so much ahead of you not knowing that this world is a cruel place!. Your only worry is about a silly little boy band and mooning over them. The fact that you're American makes it worse for me. Childish nation, indeed. Yet, I hate how cold and callous Nadia can be. She only pretends that she is innocent and childish. I've never seen a girl grow so old. But, you…you're everything I hate. Yet, I find comfort in you. I know this doesn't make any sense. I doesn't even make sense to me, but…" he said but was interrupted by Macy stopping him.

"That's a good enough reason, I guess…" she said as she sat back down on the bed and closed her eyes as she peeled the strapless jumpsuit down off of her body. She felt cold air hit her nipples causing them to harden and she shuddered. She continued to push the material down further until she slid it down her legs. She moved her hands up and hooked her fingers around the band of her panties and slid them down.

Opening her eyes, she saw that same intense look in Sergey's eyes she saw the first day she saw him. He had pulled off his shirt and was working on his pants. Her heart was beating and she couldn't believe she was agreeing to give her virginity to a man she barely knew. It was strange. She didn't know why, but after hearing him open himself up to her and tell her the truth, she was more willing to give him what he wanted. It seemed it almost pained him that he wanted to do this to her. And she, being the good person she is, didn't like seeing someone in pain. It was twisted way of thinking, but she couldn't think of anything else. She moved up to the head of the bed and laid down not taking her eyes off of him.

"Macy, you are beautiful I know I have said that more times than you would have liked to hear, but it is true. You are very, very beautiful."

"Just promise me that you'll be gentle. And you'd stop if I asked you to." she said as she watched him finish undressing. He had slid his pants down along with is underwear. For a moment she looked away from his penis out of shame and embarrassment and he chuckled at this. "Please, promise me." Macy begged again as she saw him reaching for a condom.

"I promise, Macy." he said as he climbed into bed next to her. "I will be gentle with you and I will stop if you ask me to stop." he said as he kissed her "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" she said as she tilted her head up to kiss him.


	7. Chapter 7

As she was kissing him, she tried to think about Nick, but she found that thinking of him only made her want to cry. She knew she would feel even dirtier in the morning and she knew she couldn't look anyone in the eye knowing how much they would hate her.

"Macy…" he moaned out as he kissed down her body. "Your breasts are wonderful." he said as he took one nipple into his mouth and he licked and bit at the hard bud, then moving to the other breast. She moaned and arched into him feeling his tongue travel lower and her heart was beating faster. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about how his tongue would feel. His fingers had already given her her first orgasm.

With one look upwards into her eyes, he stuck out his tongue and she shivered feeling the warm wetness on her folds. It sent shivers throughout her entire body and for the first time, she wasn't regretting her decision to go with Sergey.

"You taste good, Macy…" he mumbled before he continued. She was moaning out and gripping onto the sheets. She let out a loud moan when she felt his tongue circle her clit. Holding down her hips with one hand, he reached up to pinch her nipple with the other. "So sweet…"

"Mmm…Sergey!" she moaned out, shocking herself that she had called out his name. So badly, she wanted to yell out Nick, but she couldn't help her attraction to Sergey. She wondered if she only did that because he was the one making her feel good…making her orgasm and on the verge of another one. At that point, she couldn't even imagine what Nick could do. He was just as inexperienced as she was.

"Are you close, Macy?" he asked before returning his tongue to her clit. There was a jolt of pleasure as he sucked on the bud creating a new and welcomed sensation.

"Yes…" she said as her breathing was becoming shallow and quick. She was arching her back and gripping the back of his neck. She could feel her legs tremble as she came. "Sergey!" she shouted as her hips surged upwards. She crashed back down onto the mattress and tried to catch her breath. Sergey kissed his way back up her body and took to condom packet between his fingers. Macy started to panic. This was her final moments of being a virgin and she wasn't sharing the moments with someone she loved, but she knew it was too late to back out now.

"Are you ready, Macy?" he said as his green eyes stared into hers. "I will stop if you want. We don't have to go any further than this."

"I don't know…I'm so scared, but…I want you to…I…" she said as a silent tear fell from her eyes. She was so torn.

"I do not want to hurt you, but…since you are a virgin…it will hurt."

"I know…" she said as she thought about everything. She had already crossed the line of being innocent, yet she wasn't completely deflowered. She could stop and let him settle for getting her off without penetrating her. Yet…there was something in her that wanted him. Something she couldn't explain and would never know why. "Do it…I want you to…" she said finally after what seemed like an hour. "I want you…"

"Macy…" he said before kissing her. When he pulled away, he ripped the condom packet open and took out the condom. He rolled it onto his hard length and Macy reached down. She had to feel the thing that was about to take her innocent away. She didn't know if he was large or not because she didn't have anything to compare it to. She just knew it was about to enter her. "I want you to…I want you to grip my back and dig your fingernails into my back."

"What?! Why?!" Macy said in confusion.

"I want you to hold onto to something for the pain you're about to feel." he said as he stroked her face. "I don't care if you break the skin and cause me to bleed. I want you to inflict as much pain as I will cause you. Just know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you."

"Okay…" she said as she breathed as she wrapped her arms around him and positioned her fingernails at his shoulders. "Do it…" she said as she closed her eyes and breathed. She felt his cock rub against her opening and she bit her bottom lip then released it because she didn't want to bit her lip. She was going to focus all of her pain on her fingers digging into his shoulder because he told her to do so. "Ah!" she screamed as he entered her. She felt the warm wetness of her blood as he slid in and hit her hymen. Tears were falling from her eyes and she dug her nails into his shoulder. She could feel his blood under her nails and she trembled with pain.

"Macy…" he moaned out loud. It sounded like a moan of pleasure and pain. Macy was digging her nails deeper into his flesh as he moved in and out of her, painfully slow. He was whispering something in Russian and kissing her tear-stained cheek. Suddenly, the pain was lessening. She could still feel it, but it was being mixed with pleasure.

"Sergey…" she moaned as she felt more pleasure than pain as he began thrusting deeper, yet he kept his slow pace. "You can go faster." she said feeling herself adjusting to the pain. She knew, eventually, she would be able to ignore it.

"Are you sure? Does it still hurt?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, but it's starting to feel better. Oh…" she moaned out as he started to increase his pace. "Don't go that fast…" she pleaded and he chuckled as he went slower.

"You're handling this surprisingly well for your first time…"

"Thanks…" she said not knowing exactly what to say. She moaned when he hit a certain spot in her and he continued to hit that spot over and over. She started to moan louder and louder. She was sure she was screaming, but he wasn't bothered by it. In fact, he was smiling more and more as she screamed.

"That's it, Macy…scream. Don't hold back. I can tell you're about to have an orgasm…"

"O-orgasm?! What about the first two times?! Fuck…" she cursed as he was starting to hit that spot repeatedly and he smirked.

"That was just a warm up…" he said with a sly grin. "You'll know what a real orgasm feels like…" he whispered into her ear as he began thrusting harder and faster. She moved her hands lower feeling the slickness of his sweaty back. She took notice of the sweat on her forehead.

"Sergey!" she screamed out as she gripped onto his back and pressed her fingernails into his back. He was pounding into her and that brought back the pain, but she didn't want him to stop.

"Am I…hurting you?" he asked as he didn't slow down. She just nodded and jabbed her nails into his back. He let out a sensual growl of pain, but he didn't stop.

"Sergey…" she called out his name as she felt a huge knot in the pit of her stomach tightening, and she felt like she was about to explode. "I think…"

"Yes! Don't hold back!" he yelled and moaned something in her ear in Russian. "Macy!" he said as if he was straining to hold on.

"I'm…I'm…Sergey!" she shouted as she arched off the bed feeling as if a river was flowing out of her. She tightened around Sergey and that was enough to send him over the edge. He let out a loud groan as he came. He collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck as she laughed.

"You were wonderful." he said as he kissed her neck and pulled out of her discarded the condom. He laid down next to her and held her as he kissed her neck. Macy laid there instantly feeling as if she was a different person. Regret would follow her in the morning, she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, she woke up still lying in Sergey's arms. Her head was killing her and she felt a little nauseous. She didn't know if it was the vodka she drank or the sicken feeling of realization of what she had just done. She shifted and felt the pain between her thighs. She was no longer a virgin, and it hit her hard. She started to cry.

"Macy…" he cooed trying to soothe her. "What is wrong, my Macy?" he said as he sat up and helped her sit up. She just stared down at her hands in her lap.

"I-I'm not a virgin anymore. I feel so…different. So dirty…"

"I don't want you to feel dirty, Macy. Different, yes. But dirty?" he said as he caressed her face. He lifted her chin and turned it towards him and stared into her eyes. It was as if he was hurt that she felt dirty after sleeping with him.

"I barely knew you and I gave up my virginity to you…I was saving it for Nick. You bought me for the night, and I just gave it up to you. Nick will never want me when he finds out what I had done…I'm damaged. He's still pure and I'm not…"

"Your devotion to Nick is touching, but he never felt the same way you felt about him. He never appreciated you and you know it. Macy…you spent the night with me, slept with me knowing you were a virgin to protect the people you love."

"I think he was starting to come around. He practically begged me to not come here. Sergey…where you really going to hurt them if I didn't come here tonight?"

"Yes…" he said honestly and Macy looked at him with fear. "Macy, I am a ruthless man and…I didn't want to make the threat, but I meant what I had said."

"So, you really were going to kill them if I didn't sleep with you? Well, this just seems like a bigger sacrifice than I'd thought. Nick should be grateful, then…" she said as she jumped out of the bed, but realized that was a bad idea because she felt even more nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and vomited tasting the cranberry juice from the Cosmo.

"Are you okay, Macy?" Sergey asked as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I feel like I'm going to die…" she said as she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. She stared up at him. "I'm never drinking again…"

"Sure you will…" he said with a chuckle. "I had forgotten that most Americans don't drink can't handle that much vodka for the first drink. Here, have some water."

"Thanks…" she mumbled as she just leaned against the wall and sipped the water. She tried to breathe and settle herself so she could stand up. "Do you have anything for my headache?"

"Yes…I'll be right back." he said as he left the bathroom and Macy looked down. She saw the dried blood on her thighs and felt the tears burn her eyes as she touched her thigh.

"Macy…" Sergey said as he returned causing her to jump at the sound of his voice. "Here, I have some aspirin. You can take these with you, if you'd like. I should run you a nice hot bath. " he said as he helped her up and steadied her. "Go lie down on the bed for a while the tub fills."

"Okay…" she said as she laid down, but she got up, slowly, and peeled the sheets back. She saw the small amount of dried blood that remained on his sheets. There was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and she knew she would have to face Nick with the truth. Numbly, she walked back to the bathroom and stood there as Sergey sat on the edge of the tub. She noticed the fingernail shaped wounds on his back and shoulders and she bit her lip with embarrassment.

"Your bath is ready." he said to her over his shoulder and she walked around him and stepped into the tub. "Is it too hot?"

"No…" she said as she sank down and hissed went the hot water came in contact with her vagina. She saw a sponge in Sergey's hand and he started to scrub her arms and shoulders. She would never imagine that Sergey would be so nurturing. Especially after taking her virginity. "I'm sorry for what I did to your back…"

"Don't apologize to me, Macy. These tiny scars are nothing compared to what I have done to you. I took your innocence."

"Do you regret it? Do you feel bad about taking my virginity?"

"Yes…but there is also something in me that doesn't feel bad. It is the part that makes me a monster, I am sure of it. My only regret is never seeing you again…"

"You don't want me…anymore?" Macy said feeling as if the wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. She no longer hated him, but she didn't like him, either.

"No, no…it is not that, Macy. I want you more than ever, you're an addiction for me and I knew that ever since I saw you. I'm just making you realize the truth. I am here in Russia, and you'll be in America. I will probably never see you again, but it doesn't meant that I wouldn't like to see you. Everything about you drives me crazy."

"Oh…" was all she could say. She finished her bath and Sergey helped her out of the tub and into a towel. She sat down on the bed and saw a fluffy white robe and put it on.

"Are you ready to go back?" Sergey asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah…where are my clothes?" Macy said as she looked around.

"Here. You can keep the outfit. You deserve something as beautiful as you are." he said as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but he pulled away from her and pushed her away. "I do not think it would be a good idea to do that. I am afraid that I would not be able to stop if…" he trailed of and Macy just nodded and grabbed the jumpsuit. She went into the bathroom and changed, and when she returned he was dressed.

"I'm ready…" Macy said as she stared at him. "I look a little less than beautiful now…" she said with a chuckle as she gestured to her messy hair and smeared makeup.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Macy? You are beautiful."

"I was just joking…Lighten up a little. I have to joke to make this seem a little normal."

"I am sorry. Come here…" he said as he held her. "Don't let Nick get away with not appreciating you. You deserve more than that." he whispered into her ear. "Eduard is here."

"Wait, you're not coming with me?" she said as she was pulling away from him.

"No. I have business some business I have to attend to, but…I will never forget you, Macy. Maybe…we shall see each other again one day. I do have business ventures in America."

"Yeah…maybe we will." Macy said with a smile. How she came to smile at a man like Sergey puzzled her, but she knew there was no going back for her. She had a strange tie to him.

"I hope you have a safe trip back, and have a nice life if I don't see you again" he said as he went into his bedroom and she turned toward the elevator.

Waiting at the bottom of the building, she was thinking about her night with Sergey. Something was nagging at her about him, and she couldn't figure out what it was. She hoped he could figure out why he needed to corrupt her. She hoped she could figure out why she let him. The only thing she knew she wasn't ready to face was the people she protected by sleeping with Sergey. They wouldn't understand.

Eduard pulled up in Sergey's private limo and she climbed in. Looking up, she saw Sergey watching her from his bedroom window. Eduard pulled off and she tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. She was a melting pot of emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

Macy had managed to slip inside her hotel without being seen and was on her way to her room. She was sure Stella was eating breakfast with Joe and she was glad to have the room to herself. At least, she thought she was alone. When she opened the door, Stella was there with Nick.

"Macy!" Stella said as she jumped up and hugged her. "We thought you would be…dead."

"He wasn't going to kill me…" Macy said in an as she sat down on her bed.

"Macy…did he…did he rape you?" Stella asked as she stuttered.

"No…" Macy said as if that was enough of an explanation. She didn't want to say more because she didn't want to tell them the truth. She had agreed to give up her virginity to him and she was feeling more and more dirty.

"Well, what happened?" Stella asked as she sat next to her and Nick just rolled his eyes. He knew what happened to her, she could feel it.

"She slept with him, that's what happened." Nick snapped and Macy stared down at the ground. She didn't want to look in their eyes.

"Is it true?" Stella asked and Macy just nodded, slowly. "He forced you. H-he made you do it, didn't he?" Stella said as if she was denying that Macy did it willingly. "That's rape, Macy…"

"I wanted to…He was going to kill all of you if I hadn't. Please don't hate me…"

"Macy, we could never hate you." Stella said as she hugged Macy. "But, there could've been another way. You didn't have to give up your virginity to save us…"

"Yes, I did. But, it's okay. You guys are safe now. Let's just drop it." Macy said as she stared at the ground. She could feel herself change right before them. They were never going to see her the same way again.

"Stella…" Nick said quietly as he sat down beside Macy. "I want to talk to Macy…alone."

"Oh, okay. Be nice to her…" Stella warned as she left the room.

"Macy…" Nick began. "Just tell me why. Why did you sleep with him? I know I told you that we were friends, but you didn't have to do that…"

"I didn't want to do it…at first. But, something changed. The longer I was with him, but more I wanted it. I don't know why…I was a little drunk…"

"You were drunk? How much did you drink last night?" Nick asked as he stared at her.

"I don't know…three drinks, I think. I wasn't thinking straight, but I knew I wanted to sleep with him…" Macy said as Nick winced at her words. "I know you don't want to hear it, but that's what happened. I slept with him. I regret it like crazy, but then… I don't."

"How could you say that? He used you. He took your innocence…"

"I know. I realize that it's something I'm not going to get back, and that I gave it freely to a man I barely know make it's worse. I just…I don't know…" Macy said as she felt tears roll down her face. She was so ashamed of what she had done.

"What?" Nick said as he held her. "What is it?"

"I wanted him to be you. I wanted to lose my virginity to you. But…you never look at me that way. You never look at me the way you did Nadia. I…I just wanted someone to look at me like that. Sergey did, but I knew it didn't feel right. I knew something was missing and it was you."

"Macy…you're in love with me…and I don't feel that way about you. But…you didn't have to replace me with him. You didn't have to give that up to him. In time, I probably would've come around or you would've found the guy that would love you just as much you would love him. But, to give it up to Sergey…" he trailed off.

"Well…it happened, and there's no turning back. I just know that what I was to him was nothing more than sex" Macy said as she started to cry. "I wanted my first time to be special, and I wasted it on him. I hate myself for what I did…"

"Macy, it's not your fault. You were only trying to protect us. Don't blame yourself. You should be blaming him. He's the one that forced you to choose. He's the one that convinced you to lose your virginity to him and he only wanted you for one night. He's a very twisted man."

"He didn't even tell my why he wanted to do it. He only said he needed to corrupt someone innocent, and…I thought that was a good enough reason, at the time." she said not wanting to tell Nick that she was so aroused at that point she didn't what his reason was. That was something she didn't want to admit to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened and Stella walked in with Joe, Kevin, and Tom. Macy stared down at the floor with her hands in her lap. She knew they were looking at her differently. She deserved to be looked at differently.

"Macy…" Tom said as he kneeled down on the floor to be eye to eye with her. "I need you to be honest with me, and I'm not going to judge you, but…" he trailed off until she looked up into his eyes. "Did Sergey rape you last night?"

"No…it was consensual…don't hate me…he really was going to kill all of you. He said it. I asked him and he said he meant it." Macy said as she cried.

"It's okay, Macy. Don't cry. You're a brave girl for doing all you could to save us." he said trying to comfort her, but she knew he was viewing her as a slut. "I'm telling Vladimir about this. Sergey can not get away with this. I know, I just know, Vladimir wouldn't have allowed this to happen. It don't know what Sergey was thinking, but he picked the wrong man so mess with."

"Dad?" Kevin said in shock as he had never seen his father act this way. Tom looked up at Kevin and around the room at everyone staring at him in shock.

"I will fight to the death for my family and I consider Stella and Macy family. Macy, I will make sure Sergey never gets away with what he did to you…"

"I consented. He didn't rape me." she said knowing he didn't, but she knew she felt so used.

"I know, but this isn't right. He didn't have the right to threaten us because you wouldn't go with him. He has to pay. I'm just sorry I couldn't protect you last night."

"Okay…" was all Macy could say. Suddenly, the thought of her mother going after Tom Lucas for what happened to her came into her mind, and she knew she couldn't let him take the blame for that. "Mr. Lucas? I don't want you to take the blame when my mom finds out. I'll tell her you tried to stop me, but I agreed to go. I'll take the blame for what happened to me."

"You don't have to do that. If I had known Sergey had wanted that from you, I would've killed him in the club." he said and Macy stared at him. He had the protective rage of a father that she saw often in her father, and that made her feel better.

Suddenly, Tom's phone rang and he excused himself to take the call. Still feeling Nick holding onto her, she felt better and didn't want to let him go. She just stared down feeling everyone staring at her and she wished she could disappear. Tom hung up and walked over to them with a look on his face that had everyone curious.

"What is it, dad?" Joe asked as Tom stood there and looked at Macy.

"Vladimir wanted to have a special going away dinner for us with his family." he said as he stared at Macy. "everyone will be there."

"Meaning Sergey, right?" Macy mumbled and he nodded. Macy could feel Nick tense up beside her and she knew he was upset.


	10. Chapter 10

Macy felt nothing but sorrow and shame as she walked up the path to the Volkova mansion. She knew Sergey was going to be there and she didn't want to see him. After thinking more about it, she wished she didn't do what she had done. She wished she could get her virginity back.

"Macy…are you sure?" Tom asked as he stared at her before they entered. "I'll call this off and tell Vladimir that we couldn't make it."

"No…I want to say goodbye to Vladimir. He was very nice. Just don't bring 'it' up at the dinner. Could you just pull him aside and tell him?"

"I'll do that. Boys, can you do as Macy asked? Stella?"

"I will." Kevin said as he stared at Macy and she looked down at the ground.

"We'll do it." Stella said answering for herself and Joe.

"Nick," Tom began. "what about you? Are you going to do as Macy asked?"

"Why should I? Why should we just pretend it didn't happened? I feel like we're pretending for his sake. That guy deserves nothing."

"Nick…" Macy said in a soft voice. "I just wanted to have some normalcy with Vladimir. He was a really nice guy and I don't want to…I just don't want to think about it. Please…just do this for me. Don't lose it when you see Sergey."

"Fine…let's just get this over with." Nick said as they were led inside by Eduard.

"Ah, Tom." Vladimir said in a joyous tone. Macy saw that Sergey wasn't there and she felt relief. Maybe he was too afraid to face her after what they did. "It is good to see you. Nadia said the performance was amazing. I hate that I missed it. Come, come…dinner is almost ready."

"Thank you, Vladimir. I just want to say that we appreciate the dinner very much."

"It is not a problem. Oh, this is my lovely wife Vera." he said gesturing to a beautiful woman. She looked like an older version of Nadia, but not less attractive…

"It is nice to meet you." she said in a thick Russian accent. "I apologize for my absence during my daughter's birthday party. I had to attend to a sick aunt."

"No apologies needed…" Tom said as he stared at her in wonder. Macy almost laughed at how much his sons were like him when it came to beautiful women.

"Vladimir…" Vera said as she turned to him. "Where is your Sergey?" she asked and Macy tensed up at the mention of his name.

"I do not know. He said he was going to be tied up with business, but he said he was going to be here. Perhaps, he is coming late."

"Perhaps…" Vera trailed off as she took her seat at the dinner table. It was an little larger than average sized table which made the mansion humble despite the extravagance of the rest of the house. During the tour the first day, Macy learned that there was a larger dining hall located in the mansion, but this table itself was used for intimate family dinners.

After they were told that dinner was to be served, they all took their seats at the table. Tom sat near Vladimir, who was sitting at the head of the table. Vera was sitting on the to the left of him as Tom sat on the right. That left three more seats to the side of them and they were filled with Kevin, Nick and Macy sitting beside Vera as Joe and Stella sat on the side of Tom. However, Stella didn't want Macy to be face to face with Sergey if he came so she sat across from her as Joe had a space between his father and himself. That left Sergey no other choice than that when he would arrive, and Macy was thankful for that. Nadia would most likely sit at the head of the table to be a little closer to Nick. Too bad Macy was going to be in the way.

"Ah, Sergey…" Vladimir said and everyone turned and saw him with Nadia. Macy almost screamed as she saw Nadia sit in the seat between Joe and Tom. She could feel a million pair of eyes on her as Sergey took his seat next to her. Vladimir said something in Russian to him.

"I probably should have said that I was going to be a little late." Sergey said in English.

"Now, the dinner can officially begin." Vladimir said as their food was being served. It was a Russian dish…something Macy couldn't describe. Not that she had the ability to think, anyway. She was trapped with the man she gave her virginity to, and Nick.

Listening to Vladimir praise the JONAS performance was the last thing on Macy's mind as she pushed around the food on the plate. She couldn't eat, and she didn't want to look anyone in the eye. She just knew that Sergey's eyes were piercing through her, and she could just feel the lust radiate from them. And she wished, oh how she wished, she wasn't feeling the same way. What was wrong with her, she thought? What was it about Sergey that turned her into someone different, and why? She didn't love him. In fact, she hated him for his method of getting her alone. Using the fact that he had bought her outfit for the party against her and threatening the people she cared about because she had refused to go with him.

Suddenly, her eyes were ripped from the plate as she felt Sergey's right hand move up her thigh. Why did she even decide to wear a dress? Oh, yeah…because it was a formal dinner. She stared at him pleading with him to stop, but he wasn't looking at her. He was pretending to listen to whatever nonsense Vladimir was talking about. The only indication that he was focusing most of his attention on her was a small smirk that came across his lips as his fingers moved over her panties. There was a damp spot indicating she was wet. How did that happen, she wonder?

She turned to see if Nick was seeing this or if he would notice her discomfort. He wasn't aware of it. He was engrossed in a conversation with Vladimir about song writing. He wasn't seeing that she was uncomfortable and that she hated herself for being turned on. She felt like a slut for getting aroused at a time like that. A family dinner…

Suddenly, Macy let out an audible gasp when she felt his hand slide underneath the material of her underwear. She froze as she felt his fingers moving along her slit. Feeling his finger press against her opening, she jerked away and stood up. Everyone regarded her with shock and confusion and as she stood there. She had to make up an excuse.

"Sorry…I don't. I don't feel well. Sorry…" she mumbled as she bolted out and it was only a moment before Nick excused himself and followed her.

"Macy, slow down. Macy!" he called out to her as she stopped in the gardens. "What happened?" he said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I…I can't…Just leave me alone, Nick. I just want to be alone." she said as she sat down on a bench with stone carvings of birds on it.

"Macy…" Nick said as she tried to get her attention, but she wouldn't turn around. She kept her back to him. "Stay out here as long as you want…" he said as he went back inside. He knew she needed her space and some time to think.

For the next thirty minutes, Macy sat out there wondering why she reacted that way. Why did her body react that way…with Sergey? Why was she feeling these things, and why did she want them to happen with Nick? Before…the only thing Macy imagined with Nick was kissing. Maybe a little heavy making out. But, sex? Never. Not that she wouldn't want to. No, it wasn't that. She just never could picture him doing those things. Doing things that Sergey had done to her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and she knew it was Sergey. She turned around, and there he stood. Before, she could stop herself, she slapped him. Why? She didn't know.


	11. Chapter 11

"Macy…there was no need in hitting me. You did agree to sleep with me, after all."

"You forced me to chose. And I was…drunk. I wasn't thinking straight, and…"

"What about what happened during dinner? Were you drunk, then? No. You wanted me just as you had last night. And, as I said before, I want you more than ever. You want me right now. I can see it. So, how about you and I leave and…"

"No. I already feel bad about what happened last night. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have given my virginity to you. I didn't even want to do it, but you were going to kill the people I care about. I had to protect them…"

"Are you telling this to me or to yourself? You really needed a valid reason as to why you slept with me last night. An excuse. You want to ignore the truth. You actually wanted to sleep with me because you needed to make Nick jealous."

"That's not true…" Macy said as she felt the tears burning her eyes.

"Macy, my Macy. You are in denial. You were attracted to me. I knew it. From the moment I saw you here in this garden, you couldn't take your eyes off me as I couldn't take my eyes off you. I think you knew my intentions and you were curious."

"I wasn't curious…" Macy lied and she knew Sergey saw right through her.

"Macy…I am going to be completely honest with you. I expect you to do the same. There is an attraction to you that I've never experienced with anyone before. Mostly, it's physical, but…there is something about you that makes me regret taking your virginity."

"Why did you? I mean…tell me why you really wanted to do it."

"You are not going to like what I am about to say, but…I thought you looked so pathetic standing here in the gardens being ignored. You allowed Nadia to captivate Nick's heart, and you didn't fight to keep him interested. You submitted. Seeing that, made me think about how easy it would be for you to submit to me. I used to be as weak as you were. My brother owns all of this luxury you see, and I will admit to you that I am jealous. You were my opportunity for power."

"How? I'm just me, and I'm leaving and…"

"You do not understand, do you? You have a power over men. The same power Nadia had before she changed. You have never realized it until now. Your innocence…men, would pay anything to have it. Nick, wants you, sexually. Even if he's not aware of it, he wants you. Even if he knows and won't admit it. He just happen to also love you as well."

"He doesn't love me. At least not the way I wanted him to. He only loved me as a friend."

"That's not true, Macy. I can see that it burns him that I had the pleasure of being inside you. He wanted to be me last night. I could see that in his eyes as we left the club. He hates that you desire me. Even now, I think is he watching us with hate and rage. And if I do this…" he said as he grabbed her, roughly, and pulled her against him. "He'll run out here and…"

"Leave her alone!" Nick yelled as he ran towards them. Kevin was trying to hold him back, but he couldn't hold him. Suddenly, Nick pulled him off Macy and punched him.

"Nick! Stop it!" Macy yelled out as she tried to stop him. "Just stop…"

"Macy, this bastard was hurting you!" Nick said as he tried to kick him, but Macy stopped him. She looked down to see blood running from Sergey's nose.

"What is going on here?" Vladimir said in shock and outrage.

"Tell him, Sergey! Tell him what you did!" Nick yelled and Macy wanted to run.

"What is he talking about? Sergey?" Vladimir said before saying something in Russian.

"I requested for Macy to spend the night with me." Sergey said in English.

"Liar!" Nick yelled as Vladimir stared at him in shock. "He bought Macy an outfit and used it against her! He said she had to come 'spend the night' with him because it was so expensive! He threatened us when she refused and she went! And that son of a bitch forced her to sleep with him!"

"Sergey?" Vladimir said as if he had believed Nick. "Look at me." he said before speaking in Russian. He sounded like he was yelling at him and there was a satisfied look on Nick's face. He turned to Tom. "I am sorry, Tom. I think this dinner should end, now. I need to have a talk with my brother." he said as he yanked Sergey up by the arm and dragged him inside.

"Macy…" Nick said to her and she looked at him with a certain anger that puzzled her. "are you okay? He didn't leave a bruise or anything, did he?"

"No. We were just talking. I…I need to go."

"Macy, you're not thinking of following him. Are you?" he said as he grabbed her arm, gently. "He doesn't care about you."

"And you do, right? You're my friend, Nick. I care about you, but something about Sergey…" she trailed off not wanting to talk about that with Nick.

"Macy…I…don't go with him. I mean, you were so upset with him. What about that? You were ready to tear his head off and now you want to see if he's okay?"

"It's not like that. Just leave me alone, Nick." Macy said as she tried to get away from him.

"What did he do to you?" he said as he stared at her. He was staring at her as if he didn't know her and Macy wanted to cry. That was what she was afraid of. She was afraid that Nick would not see her the same way.

"He didn't do anything…" she said as she ripped her arm out of his grasp and turned away from him to hide that she was crying.

Avoiding everyone's gaze, she walked inside and saw Sergey sitting on the couch holding a glass of vodka in his hand. Vladimir was talking on the phone in his office, so he didn't see her come inside. Sergey looked at her with that intense stare he wore when he first saw her.

"I can tell you hate me right now, Macy. I knew Nick was going to hit me. I have to admit the kid has a unbelievably good punch."

"What did you do to me?" she said repeating Nick's words. "Why do I…why did I like you touching me? Why do I want to sleep with you…again? I hate you for doing this to me."

"I know, Macy. I know why…I stir lustful feelings in you. You didn't even know you had them. I also know you are starting to feel those things about Nick."

"I'm not." she said she knew he could tell she was lying. "Fine, I had a sexual fantasy."

"Tell me your fantasy…" Sergey said with an amused grin.

"I…I…" she stuttered before she sighed. "I'm not telling you. It's embarrassing. And Vladimir is in the next room and…" she said but Sergey stood up and walked over to her.

"Macy…" he said as he caressed her face and trailed his hand down to her neck and lingered at her collarbone. "Tell me your fantasy." he demanded.

"I…I'm in my hotel room and Nick and I are making love. O-on the bed. It was sweet."

"In your fantasy, how does he touch you, kiss you?" he said as he caressed her face.

"Softly, slowly, lovingly." she said feeling herself getting wet thinking about Nick.

"How sweet…" he mocked her and she glared at him. "Do you think he would fuck you?" he said as he trailed his hand lower to her breasts and she suppressed a moan. "What we did last night, do you consider that fucking?" he asked and she nodded. "Do you wish to do it again?" he asked and she bit her lip knowing she shouldn't hesitate to say no. But her body screamed yes.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sergey…I can't." she said as she backed away from him, but he moved forward. "We can't. I'm still angry with you. I still hate you for what we did. I hate you for making me feel like a whore and putting all these thoughts I never had before in my head."

"You mean the sexual fantasies? It's only natural for you to want to feel that pleasure again." he said as he backed her up against the wall and she wondered where was Nick. She and Sergey weren't hidden from the large double doors that lead to the gardens so he should be able to see them. Maybe he was watching this and Tom, Kevin, Joe, and Stella were trying hard to stop him from coming in and killing Sergey. Maybe he didn't care because she had sort of defended Sergey after Nick punched him. Perhaps he was distracted with Nadia again. Just then, she noticed that Vladimir had finished his phone conversation and wasn't even in his office.

"Macy…" Sergey said as he pressed his body against hers and she panicked. Surly, someone had to see what was going on. "I want to give you that pleasure you crave…" he said as he moved a hand up her thigh as he kissed her neck. Giving up, she surrendered herself to him. She let out a soft moan as she felt his fingers brush over the cotton material of her panties.

"Sergey…" she moaned out as he slipped his fingers past the band of her panties and she arched into him feeling his fingers moving up and down on her clit.

"Do you hate me, still?" he asked as he stared into her eyes with a daring flicker in his eyes.

"Yes…" she said as she glared at him. "I still hate you…" she said as she tried to stop her body from shuddering as he pressed a little harder down onto her clit.

"How about now?" he asked with a smirk she wanted to slap off his face as he moved his hand in a slow circle against her clit.

"Stop doing this…" she said as she looked up but didn't stop him. She wanted to push him off of her. She hated that she loved his was pressed close to hers. So close she could feel her heart thumping against his chest.

"Stop me…" he dared and she looked into his eyes and saw the pure lust within them. "You only have to push me away or say no and I will stop. Stop me." he said.

As if some lusty beast had been unleashed in her, she gripped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a heated kissed. Breaking the kiss, she craned her neck to the right and allowed him to kiss her neck. She felt his tongue lick a slow trail up the side of her neck.

"I hate you…" she said as he chuckled. "I hate you…" she said as he applied more pressure to her clit and moved his hand faster as if he could tell she was going to have an orgasm. "You should be Nick. You should be Nick…" she said as she closed her eyes and pictured Nick.

"I know…" Sergey said as he gripped her back with his free arm and held her. Suddenly, she let out a moan and arched her back. "There you have it, Nick." Sergey said and Macy opened her eyes and looked around to see Nick standing there. She wanted to push Sergey away from her, but she was frozen. She couldn't move as she saw an unreadable expression on Nick's face. "She wants you." he said to Nick as he slipped away from Macy.

"Macy…" Nick said as he went up to her and tried to get her to look at him. She couldn't do it. She couldn't look in his face and see that look in his eyes. She knew he was staring at her like she was a wild animal with rabies. "Look at me…"

"No…I don't want to see you look at me like that."

"Like what, Macy." he said in a calm voice, but she knew he was straining to stay calm.

"You're looking at me like you don't even know me…"

"I'm not." he said as he gripped her face and turned it towards him. "I know you. You're just lost somewhere in there. Because of him." he said pointing to Sergey and she turned her head to see Sergey still standing there with an amused smirk on his face.

"Don't blame him…" she said and Nick looked at her in confusion. "True. He took my virginity, but I've been feeling these things for a while. I just didn't realize or acknowledge it because I felt it was wrong. I wanted to lose my virginity, but I wanted it to be with you. Not him. When I first saw him, somehow, I knew that he wanted that. I knew."

"So, you willingly gave up your virginity because you thought I would like you more?"

"Yes, and I didn't want to admit that myself. It's an embarrassing thought…if he hadn't did what he did, I wouldn't be able to tell you this. I wouldn't be able to tell you I love you more than a friend and beyond that fact that you're in JONAS. I just know you don't feel the same way."

"He loves you, Macy. He is just too stupid to realize it." Sergey said.

"Hey, who asked you? You know what…this is all your fault!" he said before turning to Macy. "He used you, Macy. How could you be attracted to him? How could you let him kiss you and touch you?" Nick asked as if it pained him to say those words.

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I hate him so much, yet…" she said as she stared at Sergey. "I can't pull myself away. It's like a…grown up version of the push/pull, cat-and-mouse game you and I play, Nick. Only…there's no friendship between Sergey and I as it is with you."

"Macy, you're not making sense. What do you want? To be his plaything? Because that's all you'll ever be to him." Nick said as he turned to Sergey.

"You do not know me at all, Nick. I care about Macy a lot. It may not be on the same scale as you care for her, but I do care about her. Macy, my Macy." he said as he walked over to her and caressed her face before Nick was able to smack his hand away.

"Don't touch her! You don't love her!" Nick yelled as he tried to hit Sergey again, but he was suddenly stopped by Kevin. Macy looked around to see everyone standing there and she wondered if they had seen the same "show" of her and Sergey against the wall as Nick saw. She almost shank with embarrassment and guilt. Stella was by her side trying to comfort her, but Macy knew she was far from comfort.

"Oh, but do you love her, Nick?" Sergey said and Macy watched Nick's face change into that unreadable expression he wore earlier. "You are blind to the most amazing woman before you. She gave up something sacred to her to save you. She supports your music career. She is your friend. But, do you love her the way a lover should? If you were not ready to satisfy her, would you have told her to wait with the intention that you would sleep together? No."

"Sergey!" Vladimir yelled out before yelling in Russian. He turned to look at Tom. "My brother is a spoiled brat and he is angry and jealous of me. I am sorry for the damage he has caused." Vladimir said and Sergey just let out a humorless chuckle.

"Vladimir, I respect you for apologizing, but your brother did an unforgivable thing. He used power and influence and threats to persuade Macy to…Well, I won't repeat what she had to do, but I'm not comfortable with just an apology." he said and Macy had to stop him.

"Mr. Lucas, it t wasn't Vladimir's fault. It wasn't Sergey's fault. Just mine…" she said as she started to cry and Stella pulled her into a hug. Just then, Vera stepped forward to speak.

"I think is it best if she had some time alone to think. Come with me, Macy." she said as she led her upstairs and led her into a large bedroom. Macy looked at her with confusion. "I know what it feels like to be torn between men. I had to choose between a mere farmer or Vladimir. Don't tell my husband, but I wish I had chosen the farmer. I loved him more. So, think and choose wisely."


	13. Chapter 13

Macy sat on the bed feeling completely confused as she tried to think. Of course, she knew she couldn't choose Sergey. He was right about their inevitable parting. He would remain in Russia and she would go back to the U.S. The only choice she had to make was to continue being Nick's friend or convince him to be her lover.

There was still so much hate towards Sergey for awaking something foreign and different inside her. Yet, she couldn't be completely angry with him. She knew she couldn't stay innocent forever. She knew if she had lost it with Nick, she would be the same way. Well, maybe not to the point of yearning to be touched as she did with Sergey. That was something she was ashamed to admit. It was the taboo of being with him that fueled her desire. That and his obvious experience.

As for Nick, she now desired him…in a way she had never desired him before. Yet, she wanted to keep the friendship that grew between them. She was sure sleeping with him would ruin it, but she couldn't deny her new curiosity.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and she sat there waiting for the person to enter. It was Nick and she felt her heart race. He avoided her eyes as he closed the door behind him and sat down next to her on the bed.

"Macy…" he said as he stared at the floor. "He's right…I love you. I just didn't want to date you because of my strict belief that I shouldn't date a fan. And, after arguing with Kevin and Joe, I realized that you are more than just a fan. You started being this amazing person and a really good friend. I started falling for you before we came here. Hell, before we graduated."

"Really?" Macy said in genuine surprise that he loved her. "So, what now? Are we friends or…should we date? What now?"

"I don't know…how about I call you my girlfriend?" he said as he gripped her hand and turned to her. She could see the uncertainty in his eyes as he asked the question.

"Yes. I'll be your girlfriend." she said as she looked into her eyes and she saw his beautiful brown eyes light up. Suddenly, a thought came into her head about how he would see her since she had slept with Sergey. He noticed this.

"Macy, what's wrong?" he asked as he stared at her.

"What I did with Sergey…it changed me. Do you think you would ever be able to…you know…have sex? I'll be willing to wait for you if you want."

"Honestly…that's all I ever think about." he said with a sly smirk and Macy looked at him with shock. "What? I am a guy, after all."

"Well…do you?" Macy asked and Nick tensed up beside her. "Forget I asked that. Man, Sergey was right…there is a certain need for the corrupted to corrupt."

"It's not that." he said in an embarrassed tone. "The way you asked that…kind of made me…you know…hard…" he said as he stared down at the floor.

"Oh…" Macy said as she sat there wondering if they should or shouldn't. "Well…"

"I don't want to do it, now. Not that I don't want to. I want it to be special for you. Kind of like a do over for you. If I couldn't be your first, I want be your second. Just promise me you'll be okay with that." he said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm okay with it. I see you might need some time alone. Do you want me to stall them a while?" Macy said trying to hide her girlish giggle.

"Yeah…man, this is so damn embarrassing."

"I think it's cute." she said with a wink as she left.

"Macy…" Sergey said to her as soon as she closed the door. "You are going to miss me, aren't you?" he said as he caressed her face. There was a sexy smirk on his face.

"Yeah…I'll miss you. You won't miss me, right?" she asked as she stared down at the floor before Sergey grabbed her face and tilted up. She was staring into his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her lips, then her cheek. She felt his lips brush against the shell of her ear.

"I will miss you, Macy. I will miss you more than you will ever know." he whispered into her ear and she trembled hearing his voice in her ear. "I would like nothing more than to fuck you against this wall." he said as he placed his hand on her thigh and moved his hand higher. She felt his hand move to the front of her panties, and she wished she would stop. "To see those luscious lips part only to scream my name." he said as he rubbed soft circles over the material and she shuddered feeling ashamed that she was enjoying it.

"Sergey…" she moaned out and he chuckled at the sound as he sped up the pace of his hand. She was on the verge of another orgasm as he kissed her to silence the loud moan that was building in her throat as she came.

"However…" he said as he backed away from her. "I know that can not happen. Goodbye, Macy." he whispered into her ear before he kissed her cheek and left to go back downstairs. Just then, Nick left the room looking nervously down at the floor.

"You didn't…um, hear me in there, did you?" Nick asked in an embarrassed tone.

"No…" Macy trailed off trying to block Sergey from her mind. Why did he have to do that to her? Why did he leave her wanting more knowing that she would never see him again?

"Are you okay?" Nick asked and Macy knew she had to lie. She didn't want Nick to know about what had just happened. Her and Sergey's goodbye.

"Yeah…I was just thinking. Let's go back down."

"Okay…" Nick said feeling not convinced, but he let it go.

They returned back downstairs and she didn't see Sergey anywhere. He left and she knew that what happened in the hallway really was the last time she was going to see him. After awkward moments with Vladimir and his family it was time for the Lucas family, plus Stella and Macy, to head back to their hotel. Once they were back inside, Macy avoided everyone until she was alone with Stella in their hotel room.

"Okay…" Stella began. "You have to tell me everything that happened between you and Nick in that room." Stella said as she sat with Macy on her bed.

"Nothing. We just talked. He asked me to be his girlfriend…" Macy said with a smile as she thought about finally being Nick's girlfriend.

"Really? Well, what did you say?"

"I said yes, of course." Macy said with a laugh. "I'm going to be Nick Lucas' girlfriend…" she said with a sigh as she crashed down back onto the bed.

"Hey, Macy…" Stella said in a serious tone. "What was it like being with Sergey? The sex part. Don't tell Joe this, but…he was kind of…sexy. In that mysterious guy kind of way."

"He's definitely mysterious…" Macy trailed off thinking about that last moment with him in the hallway right outside the door of the room Nick was in. "I really can't explain that night. I was so scared and I didn't want to do it, but…I did." Macy said feeling amazed at the various rush of emotions she felt that night. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Nick walked in.

"Stella, do you mind if I speak with Macy alone?"

"Not at all. I have to see what that brother of yours is up to anyway." Stella said as she left Macy and Nick alone. With a passion that took her by surprise, Nick kissed her.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nick?" Macy said as she pulled back in shock. Nick was kissing her the way Sergey kissed her…full of lust and a quiet yearning. "What are you…?" she said but was cut off by another kiss. He guided her to the bed and laid her down and she knew she had to stop him before things got out of control. "Nick. Nick, stop." she said and he did.

"I have protection if that's what you're worried about. I kinda bought some at the gift shop." he said in an embarrassed tone.

"No, that's not it. I…are you sure about this?" she asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Macy, I want to make love you to. I love you." he said as he tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. "I'm ready, Macy."

"I don't want you doing this because you want to be better than Sergey. I want this to be special and I want you to do this because you want to."

"I'll make it special, Macy. Just trust me." Nick said as he leaned down to kissed her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Nick Lucas was making out with her on the bed and wanted to have sex. She almost fainted, but stopped when she felt his hand landing, nervously, on her breast over her tank top. He was so nervous and inexperienced and clumsy. The complete opposite of Sergey. She hated to admit it, but she loved the way Sergey would touch her with knowing hands. However, Nick was doing well for his first time.

"Nick…" she moaned out and threw her head back. She returned her eyes back to Nick's face and he looked worried. "I'm okay…you're doing great." she said feeling awkward. It was strange telling the guy she had a crush on that he was doing a good job of pleasing her body.

"Thanks…" he said as he moved the kiss to her neck. With shaky hands, Nick slid one strap of her tank top down, then the other. Her breasts were exposed to him for the first time and he licked his lips before placing his mouth on her right breast. She moaned as she felt his tongue dart out to give an unsure lick at her nipple. He moved his mouth to her left breast and bit at it.

"Mm…Nick." she said as she held the back of his head in place as he trailed his hands over her body. He rested his hands on the hem of her shorts. "It's okay…you can take them off."

"O-Okay…" he stuttered as he rose up a bit and pulled her shorts down her legs and she kicked them off. He pulled his shirt over his head and was working on his jeans when Macy stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I…I just wanted to take off your jeans…" she said in a seductive tone and she reached down and pushed the jean from his hips, then tugged them down his legs. He was kicking his jeans off when she grabbed his face and kissed him. Tracing her fingers down his sides and under him to feel his firm chest against her palms, she intensified the kiss.

"I want you so bad, Macy." Nick, huskily, whispered in her ear. "You're so beautiful…" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Nick? The condom…" she said feeling happy that her mind was able to process the notion of using protection at that time.

"Right…" he said as he hopped off of her and went to his jeans. He pulled the foil packet out of the pocket and walked back to the bed. He hesitated a little with a look on his face that told Macy that he wasn't sure what he should do next.

"Did you want to it on? Or me?" she asked feeling embarrassed, but she didn't know if he was uncomfortable with putting on the condom or not. She never thought knowing this kind of skill she learned in sex-ed would come in handy so soon.

"I'll do it. I just want you to relax and know that this is special." he said as he kissed her before he sat up and tore the condom packet with his teeth. Macy began to think about how easy it was for Sergey. He turned his back to her and pulled off his boxers. Looking around the room, Macy hoped the door was locked or that Stella would, at least, know to not come in.

Suddenly, Macy felt the bed shift and she looked to see Nick crawling on top of her again. He kissed her lips with the softest kiss she had ever known. Sergey's kisses were often hungry and, sometimes, brutal. But, she liked them somehow.

"Are you ready, Macy?" Nick asked and she nodded. He was about to kiss her neck, but she stopped him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to know if you were ready." she said as she stared into his eyes. She was sure that by now, she would be thinking of Sergey. Imagining him. But she couldn't. All she saw was Nick lying above her.

"I'm a bit nervous, I'm not going to lie. You've been with someone. Someone with experience…" he trailed off not wanting to think about what she did with Sergey. "Just tell me if I'm doing something wrong and I'll stop."

"Okay…" she said as she felt him position himself at her entrance and hesitate. "I'm okay, Nick. You can go ahead." he said as she caressed his face and he leaned down to kiss her. She felt his hard manhood brush against her entrance and she moaned out.

Reaching in between them, he gripped onto his cock and guided towards her entrance and pushed his hips forward. She felt slight discomfort when he entered her, but it wasn't painful. Nick began to thrust in and out of her, slowly.

"Is this okay?" he asked in an unsure tone. "I'm not hurting you or anything?"

"No…" she breathed out. She loved that he was going slow and he didn't' know what he was doing. It was almost kind of sweet. "How does it feel?"

"Good…so good." he said in a raspy voice. She knew in his inexperience he wouldn't be able to last as long as Sergey had, and she was okay with that. He let out a groan that almost didn't sound right coming from him. Perhaps because it was the most erotic noise she had ever heard from him. "Macy!" he called out.

"Mm…Nick!" she moaned out as he increased his speed. He still hadn't found a steady rhythm, and she knew he would need a few more tries, but she was still on the verge of an orgasm.

"Macy…I don't think I can go…Ah!" he roared out as he came. Macy felt him spill into the condom and that was the thing that drove her over the edge. She felt his body jerk against hers in his bliss and she stared at his face. She was happy that she got to see his face contort in pleasure.

"Nick…" she said before bringing his face down to kiss him. He kissed her back with intense passion and love that she almost forgot about Sergey's hot kisses. Almost.

"How was I?" Nick asked as he panted loudly. He was out of breath.

"It was good. You were good. Do you feel different?"

"Yeah…did you when you…?" he trailed off and she nodded. "How?"

"I don't know. I just did. I hated that my first time wasn't with you." she said as Nick pulled out of her and laid down next to her. He rid the used condom and pulled her close to him.

"I hated that your first time wasn't with me either. But, that's in the past. We're going back home and you never have to see Sergey again. You're my girlfriend, now."

"I like the sound of that…" Macy said with a smile as she cuddled closer to Nick. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Macy knew it was Stella. "Just a minute!" she said as she and Nick rushed to get dressed. When she opened the door, Stella gave her a sly look then laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, after doing a tour of Moscow, they were ready to leave. Macy liked her new role in Nick's life as his girlfriend. She knew it was something she had been wanting for a long time, but she had never imagined that he had felt the same way. Or at least, finally admitting to his feelings for her. For that, she was grateful. Even after she, repeatedly, asked him if they had sex too soon…he assured her that he was ready and it was special for him.

On the plane ride back, she had fallen asleep holding onto to Nick's hand. His hand was warm and slightly sweaty, but she didn't mind it. She woke up and turned her face towards Nick. He had fallen asleep and she thought he looked sweet and peaceful. Slipping her hand out of his, she rose up and went to the restroom. While, she was washing her hands, she noticed the door was opening. She was about to tell the person the it was occupied when she turned around and saw Sergey standing there with a lust-filled look in his eyes.

"How did you get here?" she asked in a genuinely confused tone because they all had flown on JONAS' private jet so there was no way he could be there.

"You know I could not let you leave without satisfying you one last time." he said as he locked the door behind him. "Macy, my Macy…" he said as he licked his lips.

"Nick's my boyfriend now, and he satisfies me and…" she said as she turned her back towards him. "I love him…" she said as she stared at him through the mirror. He had developed that sexy amused smirk he wore when Nick tried to attack him.

"That is sweet, Macy. Sugary sweet…exactly what a child would like. But what about the woman you are?" he said as he pressed his body against her. She shivered as she felt his hands dance along her sides before he wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her tight and she could feel their body heat mixing this sort of thing happened when she and Nick had sex. Sure, it was good and she enjoyed it and she wanted to do it again. But…it's wasn't like it was when she was with Sergey. She felt as if her whole body was on fire.

"Sergey…don't…" she said hearing the faint sound of protest in her voice. She knew she wanted this to happen. She wanted to have sex with Sergey. He leaned down and brought his lips to her ear. She shivered even more at the feeling of his warm breath in her ear and his soft lips brushing against the shell of it.

"Stop me…" he whispered as he slipped his right hand past the waistband of her skirt and underwear and she moaned when she felt his fingers brush against her clit. "You are not going to try, aren't you?" he said before he lowered his head and kissed her neck.

"I hate you for this…" she said and he let out a dark chuckle as he moved his fingers in a circular motion against her clit. She tried to hold in the moan that was threatening to escape. She wanted to so much to be able to stop him, but she couldn't.

"I know…" he said before he slipped two fingers inside her and started to pump them in and out of her. Her breathing was getting quicker and shallow and she wanted to scream out, but she knew she couldn't. However, she did gasp when she felt Sergey warm tongue lick the side of her neck. "You taste sweeter than you did before…"

"Sergey…" she moaned out softly, and almost inaudibly. "Please don't make me cum…"

"Why not? Are you afraid of screaming too loud?"

"Yeah…" she said breathlessly as she felt her stomach tighten up a

"I love it when you scream…" he whispered erotically in her ear and she couldn't hold her scream in any longer. He pulled his fingers away and, in the mirror, she saw he licked them.

"More…" she said feeling his lips form into a smirk against her ear. She could feel his hardness press against her and she arched her back to rub against it.

"Beg…" he said as he slid his hand under her skirt and ripped off her panties. "I want you to say it. I want to hear you say that you want me to fuck you…"

"I…I can't. That's too humiliating. Just do it…" she said as she heard him unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She gasped as she felt his cock brushing against the back of her thighs.

"Macy…" he said in that warning tone the night he slept with her. "I will walk away right now, leaving you unsatisfied and wanting more if you do not beg."

"Fine…okay…I want you to fuck me…" she said as she nudged against him. She heard that low, sexy chuckle rumble in his chest as he gripped her waist with one arm, bending her over the restroom sink. She let out a cry of pleasure as he entered her.

"You will miss this, won't you?" he said as he began thrusting in and out of her and she moaned each time he plunged deeper inside her.

"Yeah…" she said as she felt him grip her shoulder then her hair as he pounded into her. She had abandoned the notion of being quiet, and allowed herself to scream out. "Sergey!" she shouted his name and he chuckled darkly.

"Mm…Macy, are you on the brink of an orgasm?"

"Yes!" she said feeling that familiar knot in her stomach as he fucked her harder. She peeked at his face in the mirror was amazed that he could stay so calm. Only low grunts could be heard from him as he pounded into her harder and faster. "Sergey!"

"Macy!" he growled as he let go of her hair and reached under her skirt to rub her clit in time with his thrusting causing her to scream out.

"Yes! Yes! Ngh…Fuck! Ah! My ooh! Oh!" Macy shouted as she woke up with her heart beating fast and her breathing ragged. She looked around her as saw that she was still sitting beside him, but she was no longer holding onto his hand. She looked over at him and he was still asleep.

"Macy?" Stella whispered and Macy turned to see her sitting across from her. Joe and Kevin were in the front of the jet. "Let's go in the back and talk." Stella said as they went to where the restrooms were. "You have a dream, didn't you?"

"Yeah…it was a…a sex dream…with Sergey. Stella, how could that happen? I'm with Nick and I'm his girlfriend. I love Nick."

"I don't know…maybe you had feelings for Sergey and it's hard for you to let them go. I did you feel anything for Sergey?"

"No…just lust, but that's not love. Not the love Nick and I share. Isn't love supposed to rule over lust? I didn't know I could think such things about Sergey. About Nick. About any guy."

"Whatever you feel for Sergey, you're going to have to let it go. You're with Nick and it would kill him if he knew about this."

"I know…but…I don't know if my mind want to forget. At least my body doesn't. Even now, I can feel those things Sergey did and…"

"Macy…don't be angry with me if I ask this, but…when you had sex with Nick, did you think about Sergey?" Stella asked with a cautious look on her face.

"No, I didn't. I was just thinking of Nick. Well, I had some moments in which I thought I preferred Sergey's experience, but I didn't think about him. It was sweet and clumsy and…"

"Someone's coming. We'll talk about this later, okay?"

"Okay." Macy said wondering why she had a dream about Sergey. She was Nick's girlfriend, so she knew she shouldn't still lust after Sergey. What was wrong with her, she thought?


	16. Chapter 16

Walking back to her seat next to Nick, Macy noticed he was still asleep. She looked at his face and admired him. There were so many little things she loved about his face when he slept. He looked sweet and peaceful and angelic. She loved him, yet she couldn't understand why she would have that dream about Sergey. She knew Nick had said he didn't hate her for what she did, and she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. How could he forgive her knowing that she had slept with another man? Though, she did it to keep Sergey from killing them.

"Macy…" Nick said as he stared at her and she realized that he had woken up. "What's wrong?" he asked as he leaned closer to her. He turned to Stella and she smiled at them before going to the front with Joe and Kevin. "What's wrong?"

"Nick…if the roles were reversed…if someone forced you to sleep with them to protect me and everyone you loved, would you have done it? Would you have done what I did?"

"If it meant that I could protect you…yes. It would have to say some large amount of money to get me to sleep with Sergey…" Nick said as a joke, but when he saw that Macy wasn't laughing he frowned. "I'm sorry. That was kind of a jerk thing to say. A bit insensitive, really…"

"No, it's okay…" she trailed off trying to decide whether she should tell him about her dream. She knew it was something he definitely didn't want to hear, but she didn't want to lie to him. There was something inside her that craved to have Sergey, but she knew her love for Nick was stronger. What was is about Sergey, anyway? She knew he didn't love her, and she didn't believe him when he said he cared about her. He just wanted sex, and that's all there was between them. Still, she couldn't shake this feeling of wanting him.

"Macy…" Nick said bringing her back to the present moment. "I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner. I'm sorry for not realizing that I loved you sooner."

"Nick, it's okay. I know you love me, now." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Just promise that we'll never talk about what happened with Sergey, ever again." she said shivering as she thought about her dream. Why was he still stuck in her head after being with the guy she loved?

"I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to think about him, but…" he trailed off before he stared into her eyes. "I can't deny what happened. I can't help feeling like a loser and weak for allowing him to touch you, to kiss you, to use you. You are so brave. No other girl would have done that to protect the people she loves."

"I wasn't brave. I was stupid." she said trying to shake the images of Sergey and what happened that night out of her head. She could remember it as if it happened minutes ago…like her dream. She could remember the way he forced her to kiss him over and over again until she actually wanted to kiss him. She could remember digging her fingernails into his back as she felt as if her vagina was being ripped apart. She could remember the lust she felt and was feeling now as she thought about that night. Why did Sergey do this to her? Why did he make her want him, yet love and want Nick so much as well? Her desire for Nick had grown from merely finding him attractive and loving his music to wanting his body.

"You're not stupid. Hey…" Nick said in a soft voice as he wiped a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying. "you're not stupid." he said as he stared into her eyes. "You just care about us too much to allow Sergey to harm us."

"You make me sound so perfect…I'm not…." she said thinking about her dream. How is it possible that she could feel so much for Nick, yet have a desire to be with Sergey? The more she thought about it, she more she became confused. "Let's talk about something else, please."

"Okay…let's talk about something else." he said with a smile. That smile. It made her weak in the knees and her heart skip. That's what she needed to focus on. His smile. And his sense of humor…and his encouraging words. He was truly the guy she wanted to marry.

Before arriving at the airport, Nick and Macy were talking about silly things. He asked her about the updating the fan site with new stuff since it's been months. When they arrived, Stella was the first person to see Macy's mother. She never thought about it until then, but Macy looked a lot like her mother that night of Nadia's party. Macy looked a lot older that night, and Stella knew that was Sergey's intention. He wanted to make Macy into some sort of sexual creature he would be proud to say he created and molded.

"Macy!" her mother said as she ran up to them and paused as she saw Macy holding Nick's hand. This made her smile because she had been wanting Nick to be with her daughter for a while. She knew Nick was a nice guy and would treat her daughter right. "Oh, I've missed you so much." she said as she hugged her daughter.

"I've missed you too." Macy said as she squeezed her mother tighter. She wished she had her mother the day after she slept with Sergey. She knew her mother would be angry with her, but she would also be there for her. She would comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. At that moment, she wanted to cry, but she fought the tears and put on a smile.

"You look tired. I think you had too much fun in Russia." her mother teased, but Macy couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt sick to her stomach at what she had done. "Tom, thank you so much for giving Macy the chance to come along. I'm sure this is one summer she won't forget."

"No problem. We won't forget it, either…" he trailed off hoping he didn't tip her mother off on finding out what really happened. He would honor her request to let her tell her mother about what happened with Sergey. He didn't want to keep something from that sweet woman, and he didn't want Macy to face her mother alone, but he would respect Macy's request.

"Macy," her mother began. "We should get going. You look so exhausted. And don't worry about telling all about Russia today. I'm pretty sure we have the rest of the summer."

"Wait…can I just have a moment alone with…well…"

"Oh…" her mother said with a laugh as she stared at Nick. Yes, she was really happy about her daughter's choice as Nick as her boyfriend. "I'll be at the entrance." her mother said as she walked away. Stella, Kevin, Joe, and Tom walked away to give them privacy.

"Macy…what are you going to tell your mother?" Nick said as he looked over at the older version of Macy, her mother. She was smiling at them as if she approved of them dating. For that, he was thankful, because he didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

"The truth. If she gets angry, then she'll just have to get angry. I did it for you. I did it to protect you guys. She has to see that I did it for a reason…that I had a valid reason." she said hoping to herself that it was the only reason she did it. Sergey was right…she was curious about him and she did know what he wanted the moment she saw him.

"She will." he said as he caressed her face. "Macy, I think, either way, your mom is happy that we're together. If she finds out what happened, she'll still love that we're dating."

"You think so?" Macy asked as she looked over at her mother as she turned around trying to pretend she wasn't watching them. "I think she is happy."

"You should go. I'll call you tomorrow. Get some sleep." he said with a hug before he kissed her. "I think your mom just squealed with delight. You really are like her." Nick said with an amused chuckle. Macy walked towards her mother and they walked to the car. She knew her mother would ask questions in the morning, so she knew she should be prepared to answer them.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, Macy woke up and saw that she had missed Nick's call. She would call him back after she talked with her mother. She didn't know what she would say or how she would tell her, but she knew she couldn't lie to her mother.

"Macy, I made breakfast!" her mother yelled in a loving tone. Macy almost laughed because she didn't have to tell her she made breakfast. She could smell it as soon as she woke up. Oh, how she missed her mom and how she would cook breakfast. Breakfast was her signature dish because she was a horrible cook.

"I'm coming!" Macy shouted as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen. She saw her mother making eggs and she saw toast and bacon on her plate. She sat down at the table in front of the plate watching her mom. "I've missed your cooking, mom."

"Aww…the only thing I can make is breakfast. You look a little different…" she trailed off as she stared at her daughter with a puzzled look.

"Different? How?" Macy asked hoping it wasn't obvious that she was different.

"I don't know…you look like woman in love. I see Nick has finally admitted that he liked you." she said with a smile as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh…" she said with relief. "Yeah…we kinda…fell in love in Russia…" she said before eating some eggs. What could she say? How could she tell her mom that she had given up her virginity to save Nick? How could she explain the desire she felt for Sergey?

"Well, it's about time you two got together. I swear, I was going to pull my damn hair out if you two didn't end up together. He's such a nice young man, and you've had a crush on him for a long time. So, with that being said, I'm going to ask something with a mother's prerogative because I love you and I have a right to know. Are you two having sex?"

"Yeah…well…" she said trying to decide if she should tell her mother about Sergey. Though it would give her mother some comfort if she thought Macy lost her virginity to Nick. "Once…but we were careful and we used protection."

"That's good to hear. I'm not going to pretend that I don't know what you teens do these days because I was teenager just like you. My only hope is that you're smart enough to practice safe sex which you were. Just continue to be smart, okay?"

"Okay…" Macy said feeling as if she wanted to cry. She wanted to tell her mother so bad, but she began to think that perhaps it was better if she didn't.

"Well, I'm handle some business at the store toady. Do you want to help me? Ah, never mind. You need to get some rest and I'm sure I can handle it."

"I'll help you. I'm just going to call Nick first. I missed his call this morning."

"Okay. Let me know if you're going to help me in the store today. Like I said, there's no pressure to help me and you need some rest. Oh, I've missed you so much.?" her mother said as she hugged her and gave her a kiss on her forehead before walking away.

Macy went into her room after she finished breakfast. She couldn't believe her mom was so calm about it. Maybe she really was happy about them getting together. Maybe she shouldn't tell her mother what happened in Russia. There wasn't any point in dwelling on the past when she knew, for sure, there was no chance of seeing Sergey again.

Still, there it was obvious that Sergey did leave his mark on her mind. Macy was so afraid of dreaming about him, she stayed up in bed fighting to stay awake until she gave up and couldn't fight the exhaustion any longer. There was so much guilt she felt for that dream.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she saw that it was Nick. She felt so happy that she was his girlfriend, yet she felt as if she didn't deserve him. Not after having a sex dream about Sergey when she's supposed to be in love with Nick.

"Hi, Nick. I was just about to call you. I was having breakfast with my mom and…"

"You don't have to explain. I understand. I spent pretty much the entire morning telling my mom all the details of Russia. I left out the…you know…parts."

"Oh…" she trailed off hating that Nick had to hide those parts from his mother. She hated that she asked all of them to never tell. It made her feel selfish. "Nick…I want to hang out with you. Today. Are you up for it?"

"Yeah. Come over so we can talk. Everybody is going out and I'm just not really interested in going." Nick said and Macy was happy that he wanted to spend his time with her.

"Okay…I'll call you when I want to hang out. I'm just going to help my mom out in the store. She says I don't have to help, but I want to. I kinda missed it, you know…"

"I understand. I'll see you later." Nick said as he hung up. Macy leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes thinking of why she deserved Nick. He was a rock star…why would he be interested in. Just then a shiver ran through her as the thought about that same question she asked Sergey the night she slept with him. Still, she couldn't understand why he chose her and not Stella. Not that she would wish her fate upon Stella, she just didn't understand why Sergey wanted her.

"Macy…" she heard a voice calling to her and her eyes fluttered open. She stared in shock at the person before her, Sergey. "Macy, my Macy."

"Leave me alone! Why are you here?" she screamed as he crawled into bed with her. He was kneeling over her and caressing her face. "I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…" she said as she shut her eyes tight and prayed he would be gone once she opened them. "This is just like last time. I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…I'm dreaming…"

"Yes, Macy, you are dreaming. You just don't want to wake up. Just pinch your arm and you'll wake up…" Sergey said with a devious smirk as he reached inside her shirt and squeezed her breast. She felt tears burn her eyes as she let out a moan.

"Please, stop…" she begged and he only smirked before leaning down to her ear.

"Stop me…" he said as he licked the shell of her ear. She turned her face away from him only to see Nick standing there staring at them.

"Nick! Help me. I don't love him…I love you!" she screamed for him, but he just stood there staring at them. He looked so angry, but she didn't know who he was angry with. "Nick, please…" she begged and reached out for him. Suddenly, he disappeared and she screamed.

"Macy! Macy, wake up!" her mother screamed as she shook her awake. "Macy, it's me!" she said as Macy sat up and hugged her mother.

"Mom? Mom!" Macy cried as she clung to her mother. She held her tight and never wanted to let her go. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"What? What is it, Macy?" her mother asked as she caressed Macy's face in that loving motherly way. Macy swallowed hard and took a deep breath because she knew what she had to do, now. She had to tell her mother the truth about what happened in Russia.

"I did something bad in Russia. Something you're going to hate me for."

"Honey, you had sex with Nick. Like I said…" she trailed off then turned Macy's face towards her own. "Were you lying to me about using protection?"

"We used it. There was a man. He wanted to sleep with me for one night, and if I didn't he was going to kill Lucas' and Stella. I did it." she said as she cried in her mother's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom, who are you calling?" Macy asked as she saw her mother grab her phone and go through of list of contacts after she had stopped crying.

"I'm calling Tom Lucas and I'm gonna to chew his ass out for allowing that to happen!"

"No! It's not his fault. It was all me. He tried to stop me. They all did. Don't blame him! Please don't. I'll tell you everything, but don't blame him."

"Okay…tell me everything." her mother said as she sat down on the bed with her.

"Well…it started when we were getting a tour of the Volkova mansion when I noticed the man staring at me from the other side of the gardens. He had this intense look as he stared at me and I couldn't look away. A few minutes later I found out he was Nadia's uncle and he invited all of us to go shopping for the birthday party. Only Stella and I went because JONAS had to do sound check. I was so upset because Nick had told me that he was going to be Nadia's date for the party. I just pretended to look for something for the party because I knew I didn't want to go. Just then, Sergey, Nadia's uncle, insisted on buying my outfit for the party."

"Did he pay for Stella's outfit as well?" her mother asked as she stared at her.

"No. Just mine. You see that jumpsuit there…" she said as she pointed to her closet. It was hanging on the door. "That's the outfit. Anyway, on our way to the club, Sergey was sitting next to me. Really close to me and I felt uncomfortable. He rubbed my back after I choked on the shot of vodka we all had." she said and she could see her mother getting angry. "18 is the legal drinking age in Russia and Mr. Lucas told us all that we could have one shot since we were with him. Don't be mad at him, mom…" Macy said hoping her mother wouldn't take her anger out on Tom.

"I don't like hearing that you were drinking, but…at least you were with Tom and you guys only had one drink, right?" her mother asked and Macy felt sick to her stomach.

"They all had just one drink…I had another with Sergey once we were in the club and another when I went to his place…"

"Macy, what the hell were you thinking? You accepted drinks from a strange man! He couldn't drugged you and killed you! And you went with him?"

"I had to, mom. He was going to kill them!" Macy said trying to justify her decision to go with Sergey that night. Something she's been trying to justify to herself. "We were at the club, and JONAS were performing a song for Nadia and I was so jealous I went to the VIP section that was reserved for the Volkovas. I was talking with Sergey and he offered to get me another drink. Just then…he asked me to…spend the night with him. I said no. I didn't want to go with him because he scared me and he got angry. Nick came in along with Stella, Joe, Kevin, and Mr. Lucas. They tried to talk me out of going with Sergey."

"Why did you go with that…Sergey? You could've gone to the police…"

"That's what Mr. Lucas wanted me to do. He tried, desperately, to stop me. Sergey just laughed it off and said that his family had powerful influence over the police. So, I had to go."

"But he was a dangerous man, Macy! He could've hurt you! He was already willing to kill them and you went with him, anyway. He could've hurt you!" she yelled and Macy winced. "Oh my god…he did hurt you, didn't he?"

"Mom…it was consensual. I wanted to sleep with him…" she said feeling ashamed that she admitted that she wanted to be with Sergey that night. "I was so scared. I didn't want to at first, but as the night went on…I did. I don't know…I think it was the drinks. I had too many, and I know I shouldn't have had that many…I only had three drinks…but…"

"Three drinks? Goodness, Macy, you should've known better than that."

"I know…I'm never drinking again. I was so sick the next day…"

"Macy…you said that you and Nick only had sex once…were you a virgin before you slept with Sergey?" her mother asked and Macy nodded. "That sick son a bitch! How dare he use you like that? He took your virginity then he never wanted to see you again?"

"That was his plan until there was a dinner party Vladimir wanted to throw for us as a thank you, going away party. He was there and he sat next to me. It upset me so much…" she said stopping her story there because she didn't want to admit that she was sexually attracted to him even if he did creep her out. And she, definitely, didn't want to tell her mother that she allowed him to touch her again at the dinner after Nick confronted him.

"That asshole doesn't know who's he's fucking with. Nobody uses my daughter like some whore and gets away with it. Sergey? That's his name?"

"Yeah…" Macy said feeling shocked that she had never seen her mother this angry before.

"His last name is Volkova, right?" her mother asked and Macy nodded. "We're going to test how powerful his family's influence is…"

"Mom, it's okay…I told you I consented to the sex. I wanted to sleep with him…"

"Macy, you were drunk and you weren't thinking straight and he took advantage of you!"

"I wasn't drunk at dinner…" she said hating that she let that slip. It was time to confess everything, now. "He…um…we sorta…um…"

"Macy? Are you telling me…you like this man? Do you have feelings for him?"

"No…I don't love him. I just feel an…this is embarrassing…I feel an overwhelming lust whenever I think about him. It scares me. What did he do to me?" Macy said as she cried silent tears. "Mom…I love Nick, but I can't help but think about Sergey. I feel so dirty for feeling this way. I should hate him so much, but I don't. Yet, I hate that I lost my virginity to him. Don't hate me, mom…" she said as she stared at her mother.

"I don't hate you, Macy. I just think you should've thought about what you did before you did it. I know you were trying to save your friends, but you gave up a valuable thing in a woman's life to a man you barely know. You're 18, which means you're an adult…and I overreacted a little. I just can't help you being my little girl. But, you're going to have to deal with the consequences of your choice. By the way, please tell me you used protection with him…"

"I did. He did." she said and she could see her mother sigh with relief. "Mom, do you think I'm a whore for loving Nick and lusting after Sergey?"

"No. Don't ever think you're a whore. I want you to never think that way about yourself. Now, I'm not happy with what you did and I'm really unhappy that you don't want to do anything to Sergey for doing this to you, but…you're an adult now, and it's time you deal with this like an adult. Just know that I'm here for you if you want to talk." she said with a reassuring smile. "Now, I have one question, and it's about Nick. Does he know how you feel?"

"No, he doesn't. Should I tell him?" Macy asked dreading the thought of telling Nick she still lusted after Sergey and even had two dreams about him.

"I can't tell you the answer to that, but I will tell you your decision won't be an easy one to make, but I'll be here for you no matter what you choose." she said as placed a comforting hand on her daughter's face. "Well, I should start sorting out things for the store. Let me know if you want to help me or talk." her mother said before she left. Just then, Macy called Nick.

"Hi, Nick? I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"

"Sure." he said as he hung up. She had to tell him, even if it hurt, he has a right to know.


	19. Chapter 19

Macy sat on her bed with Nick thinking of what she would say to him. It was so hard deciding whether she should tell him, but she finally figured that it was better to tell him than to go on only giving only a part of herself to Nick.

"Macy…it's been fifteen minutes. What did you want to talk about?"

"I told my mom…she knows about Sergey. She was so damn angry, and she thought he raped me. She was going to blame your dad, but I stopped her. I told her it wasn't his fault and that you all tried to stop me. I told her I wanted to go with him…" she said as she stared at Nick with a cautious look. She saw his jaw clench as she said her last sentence. "Nick…"

"You still think about him, don't you…" he said and Macy stared down at the floor.

"I've had two dreams about him and it scares me. I can't help it, but I know I don't want to dream about him. I don't even want to think about him when I'm awake. I only want to think of you. I only want to love you."

"You don't love him, do you?" he asked and she looked up and into his eyes.

"No." she said in all honesty that she didn't love Sergey. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you so much. More than I can say, yet…" she trailed off wishing she didn't have to hurt Nick. "I don't want to hurt you. I wish I didn't feel something for Sergey. I mean, I absolutely, love you and I want you. I desire you. Yet…"

"Macy, whatever he did, I'll do it." Nick interrupted her. "I'll learn everything he did to make sex incredible. To please you. Just tell me and I'll do it. I don't want Sergey to be in your head the next time we have sex. I don't want him to be in your dreams."

"That's the thing. I don't want you to be him. I don't want you to do what he did." Macy said feeling herself thinking about her night with Sergey. She had never felt so many emotions in her life as she did in that one night.

"I know my inexperience isn't something to fantasize about. I know Sergey knew what he was doing and that it was better. I hate it, but I know it's true."

"What do we do, then? We're in love, yet there's a problem when it comes to sex. Do we not have sex? Do we pretend that Sergey didn't exist? What do we do?"

"I don't know, but I know I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either."

"Damn him!" Nick yelled as he slammed his fist down onto the mattress causing Macy to jump a little. "I'm sorry. I'm just so…angry that he did this. It makes me regret that I didn't tell you how I felt sooner. Maybe if I had been your boyfriend, he would've backed off." Nick said as he stared at the floor feeling guilty for being so late.

"No…he wouldn't have backed off. I just know it. He would've tried even harder to get me into bed with him. That's how he was. Nick, I know you don't want to hear this, but I tried so hard to leave. It's not like he held me prisoner or anything. I just couldn't leave. I couldn't risk losing you. I felt I had to do it even if I knew you would hate for it. And I also did it because…" she trailed off feeling her heart pound in her chest at what she was about to tell him. "my curiosity was too much. When I first saw him, there was something about him that…drew me to him. It frightened me, and I didn't like feeling that way. I felt so…angry and scared."

"Macy, I don't want to hear this. This is worse than if you told me, in graphic detail, of what you two did that night. It's a crushing blow to my heart to know you feel something towards him. Lust." Nick said as he strained to say the word. It dripped from his tongue like acid.

"I hate feeling this way, Nick. I hate what it's doing to you…what it's doing to me. I hate that there's something in me that's not ready to let go of a man I hate, yet crave. My mother is right. Sergey is a sick man. He got in my head and now, I'm left alone to figure out how to get him out."

"You're not alone, you have me. I'll help you as much as I can."

"Nick…you're already doing it. Just being here with me right now, I'm forgetting Sergey." she said as she leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Macy…" Nick said as he pulled back a little. "there was something I wanted to tell you. My brothers and I are going to New York this weekend for a performance. And it's only going to be for one day so we figured it wasn't worth asking you girls to come along this time. You two must me exhausted from the Russia trip." he said hating that he had mentioned Russia. "Anyway, I wanted to go on a date with you this weekend, but the performance came up last minute…"

"Oh…well, we'll do something next weekend. I have to help my mom with the thrift store, anyway. I've been away too long." Macy said with a chuckle.

"Okay." he said in relief as if he was worried that she would be angry with him. "I should go. Or we can hang out some more…that is if you want."

"Yeah…let's hang out." Macy said with a bright smile trying to concentrate on being with Nick. She was slightly disappointed that he would leave this weekend, but maybe it was for the best. She need to spend time with her mother. "We could watch a movie or…" she was saying before Nick interrupted her with a kiss. When he pulled back she smiled at him as he caressed her face. She melted into his touch and felt happy that he was her boyfriend.

"I just wanted to kiss you. I'm going to miss you this weekend." he said as he grabbed her hand and held it. "I really hate that I didn't tell you sooner. Not because of what happened in Russia. I just hate I missed so many opportunities to spend time with you because you're going to college soon and I won't. I still have to be a rock star."

"I know…but, it doesn't have to be the end of the world. I know you'll call everyday or at least try. Besides, I'll probably be too busy to be upset with you. Not that I could be upset with you…" Macy said with a sheepish grin knowing she couldn't be angry with Nick. One look into his soulful brown eyes and she would melt.

"I love you, Macy." Nick said in a serious tone that almost made Macy cry in a good way.

"I love you, too." she said as she smiled and caressed his face. Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was passionate as she felt his arms wrap around her as she laid down beside him. She could feel his hands running through her hair. "Nick…" she breathed out as he rolled over a bit causing him to lie on top of her.

She let out a soft moan as he moved his kiss to her neck and kissed her there. His kiss was soft and gentle with a bit of exploration in it. He really wanted to learn what she liked and didn't like, but she didn't mind that he didn't know. In fact, it frightened a little to know that Sergey knew exactly what she wanted and how she wanted it.

"Nick…" she said trying to push him off and he stopped, immediately. He looked as if he had done something wrong. "It's wasn't you. I just…" she said debating whether she should tell him she almost thought about Sergey. "My mom is still downstairs." she lied. She had hurt Nick enough for one day. "She's completely cool with us dating and only a little cool with us having sex. I don't really want her walking in on us and well, she's a stickler about using protection, and…"

"I get it. Let's just watch a movie, okay?" he said and she nodded. He went over to her DVD collection and she sat there hating herself for lying to him. She had made up her mind…she was going to find some way to get in contact with Sergey and get him out of her head.


	20. Chapter 20

Macy sat staring at her laptop screen trying to decide whether she should go through with what she was about to do. She was going to find a way to communicate with Sergey. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to do it.

"Where to start…?" Macy said as she stared at the Google page and typed his full name in the search bar. She hesitated for a moment thinking of Nick. It would be unfair to Nick if he found out that while, he was in New York, she was searching Sergey. Still, she had to do this. There was something nagging her brain about Sergey and she had to find out more about him…find a way to contact him and know why, he really picked her.

She closed her eyes and clicked search and a number of things came up. Most of them articles in Russian discussing the recent party for his niece, but nothing on him. She scrolled down and saw a link to a facebook profile. She clicked the link hoping it was him. Her heart raced as she saw that it was him in what looked like a party photo with a group of guys.

She almost wanted to throw her laptop against the wall when she saw that unmistakable smirk he always wore. She clicked to see a limited number of profile photos and he had that damn smirk in all of his photos.

"All he does is smirk…he doesn't even have one photo with a genuine warm smile. Like Nick…" she said as she stared at another photo of him with two women.

She looked at more photos of him and felt her stomach churn as she looked at everyone of them. It was as if she was staring at a constant reminder of her night with him in every photo. She felt a sudden rush of emotions similar to the ones she felt when she slept with him that night.

Macy chewed her bottom lip as her heart beat, impossibly, faster as she moved her mouse over send message link. Did she really want to open up that can of worms? Couldn't she just be satisfied with seeing his profile picture?

"I can't…" she said as she closed her eyes answering her own questions. She knew as long as he remained a memory he would never leave her mind, he would never leave her dreams, and she would never be able to have sex with Nick without thinking of Sergey. She clicked on the link and sat there for almost 20 minutes trying to figure out what to say.

_I know you'll be shocked to see this. I'm shocked that I'm actually writing this. I can't get what happened with you out of my head, and I hate it. It's unfair to Nick and it' unfair to me. Twice, I've had dreams about you and I hate it. I know I've asked you for what seems like a million times, but I need to know…why me? I don't know why you wanted me in the first place and I don't understand how the answers you've given me make sense. This isn't going to get better until you tell me._

_Macy_

She pressed send and sat back in her bed thinking about how much she wanted Nick and how much she missed him. It was so strange thinking of him as her boyfriend, now, because it had been something she wanted ever since she had gotten close to him. Yet, it wasn't not how she had imagined it happening. She never knew a mysterious Russian man would request her to spend the night with him only to take her virginity for reasons she didn't know. She closed her eyes and, unknowingly, fell asleep.

"Macy…" she heard a voice call and her eyes fluttered open.

Sergey was staring down at her and she knew she was dreaming again. Like the last dream, it seemed impossibly real and, for a moment, she thought it was real. This time, she didn't scream or cry or ask him why he was there. She just stared into his eyes becoming, slowly, aware that he was fucking her. "You hate this, don't you? You hate how much you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes, I hate it. I wish you would stop…" she said hating that she enjoyed it. Just like the night she slept with him, she hated that she enjoyed it. "I want you to stop…"

"Stop me…" he said and Macy wished she would stop saying that. Even in her dream, that phrase annoyed her because she knew she couldn't stop him no matter how much she wanted to. So, instead of trying to stop him, she slapped him. That only caused him to laugh and thrust harder and deeper until she moaned. "Mm…Macy…" he moaned. "Hit me again. I love it rough…" he said with a wicked laugh before speaking in Russian.

"Macy!" she heard another voice calling to her. She looked around, but couldn't see another person. "Macy…" the voice said and she recognized the voice this time. It was Nick.

"Nick…Nick!" she called, but he still wasn't near her.

"Macy!" Nick yelled again.

"Macy…" Sergey moaned as he kissed her neck and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she saw Nick lying above her keeping Sergey's rhythm.

"Nick!" she said as smiled and caressed his face. He planted a soft kiss on her lips as he slowed down the pace of his thrusting to ease into slow and gentle thrusts. How is it that she could love the way Sergey fucked her, yet she loved the way Nick made love to her?

"I love you, Macy. Do you love me?"

She was about to answer when she woke up hearing her phone chime that she got an alert from facebook. She saw sat up, refreshed the page, and saw that Sergey had replied to her message. Her heart was racing as she clicked on the message.

_Macy, I believe I have told you my reasons, but I'm willing to tell you again if that meant I could see you again. I know you have Skype. I will add you to my list of contacts and, hopefully, we'll meet each other for an explanation. Perhaps you can tell me about the dreams you've had._

_Sergey_

Macy signed into Skype and saw that Sergey had requested her to become his contact. She accepted the request and saw that he was available. She was going over and over in her head all the reasons why she should and shouldn't talk to him. Suddenly, there was a window to pop up on her screen and she heard his voice.

"Macy?" he said and it seemed his Russian accent was thicker than she remembered it.

"Sergey?" she asked and she heard him chuckle.

"I'm switching to the video chat. I need to see your face." he said and her heart raced.

"Okay…" she said as she saw him. The camera made his face a little blurry and his green eyes were barely noticeable. The only thing that could be clearly seen was that smirk he wore.

"Still alluring…" he said and she knew he wasn't going to make this easy. "So, what were these dreams you've had of me?" he asked and she took a deep breath as she prepared to tell him.


	21. Chapter 21

"I…Well…the first dream was on the plane ride back to the U.S." Macy said as she stared at him. It was more intimidating that she thought. It was as if he was staring through her. It was as if he was undressing her. He licked his lips as he stared at her and she realized her breathing changed as she watched him. "W-We had sex in the restroom of the JONAS jet…" she mumbled and Sergey let out a wicked laugh.

"Really? What did we do, specifically, in the restroom of the JONAS jet, Macy?" he asked in a tone full that caused her heart to beat faster.

"I…I don't want to tell you. Besides, I wanted to talk to you for a different reason. I want you to get out of my head. I want to stop thinking about you when I'm sleeping. I want to stop thinking about you when I'm awake. I don't understand…I don't love you and you, certainly, don't love me, yet…I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well, believe it or not, Macy…I can not stop thinking about you. The feel of your soft skin, the way you would moan then apologize, the way you scratched me, the mix of fear and pleasure in your eyes just as we were about to have sex. I want nothing more than to repeat that night."

"I don't want to repeat that night. I don't want to want you. I want to love and want Nick. But I can't because of you. You planted something in me and I want you to get rid of it. I want to love and desire Nick…not you."

"I realize you don't want to love or desire me. I do not have the illusion that you would give Nick up, and I do not want you to give him up. However, you can not deny the pure lust between you and I." he said with a smirk and Macy felt as if she was sitting in a sauna instead of her cool bedroom. The feelings from that night were all coming back to her as she stared at Sergey as he stared at her with smoldering eyes. "I am curious, Macy. What do you think about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling confused and angry. All she wanted to do was know why he picked her to help her know why she can't get him out of her head. She didn't want to relive that night, and she didn't want to hurt Nick even more because she still desired Sergey.

"When you think of me, when you dream of me…what do you think about? Do you think about my touch? Do you think about the way I kissed you? Do you think about me being inside you?" he asked and Macy nodded. She couldn't deny that she thought about all those things when she thought about Sergey. Even now, as she stared at him, a small part of her wanted to jump through her computer screen to be with him.

"Why are you doing this? I already told you that I didn't want to repeat that night."

"Why did you contact me, Macy? If you do not want me, and if you do not want to desire me, why contact me?" Sergey asked and she was speechless trying to figure out what to say.

"I…I figured I could get some answers from you, so I can move on. Nick loves me, and I love him and we can't show our love for each other because of the lust I feel for you. Now, you started this…I want you to finish it. I want you to undo what you did to me I want you to stop making me lust after you."

"I do not have any control over your emotions, Macy." Sergey replied in a slightly irritated tone. "You can not blame me for how you feel. You were frightened that night, yes, but I do believe you wanted the sex just as much as I did. Am I right?"

"Yes…but, I don't want to think about you when I'm with Nick. You don't understand…I feel so guilty and so horrible because I not that sexually attracted to Nick. I mean, I am, but then there's you. The way you touched me and kissed me and…"

"Macy…do you realize that I can not forget you? You are not the only person affected by that night. I had never seen a virgin so ready and afraid at the same time. You hated me, yet you still agreed to spend the night with me. Of course, I know the initial reason was that you wanted to protect Nick and the people you love from my wrath, but…I think you really did want to be with me that night the longer you stayed with me."

"No…" she lied, but she knew Sergey was telling the truth. She hated that he was right. She hated herself even more for her confusion. "I stayed because I was protecting Nick."

"That is true, but you also stayed because you were so turned on and you were so curious. Admit it, Macy. You wanted to have sex with me that night. You wanted to have sex with me the first day you saw me. You could not take your eyes off of me as I could not take my off you…"

"Okay! You're right…I couldn't stop staring at you. I wanted to…I tried to look away, but you were staring at him in a way no guy has stared at me before. I wanted Nick to stare at me like that…with so much lust and yearning but he never did…"

"Macy, would you agree that I am a necessary evil. I mean, Nick didn't realize he loved you until I slept with you. Do you agree that I brought you two closer together?"

"Yes…" Macy said as she processed what Sergey had just said. He was right. If the hadn't gone with him that night, Nick wouldn't have even admitted to loving her. "So, what do I do about thinking of you? I can't get you out of my head."

"As I have said before, I am not in control over your thoughts or emotions, but I can offer this. Everything you think about me, apply that to Nick. Though, I will be sad to hear that you will have moved on. I think this should be the last conversation between us."

"What if I can't get over the lust I have for you? Or, what if you can't get over me?"

"We will just have to live our lives, separately, knowing that we have this connection. I do not regret that night, Macy. I do not regret taking your virginity, and I do not regret how I feel about you. I just think it is better that we end this."

"Okay…" Macy said as she turned away from her computer screen. She hated to admit it, but she felt as if she was losing something important to her. She didn't love Sergey, nor did she want to love him. "Well, I guess this goodbye…"

"Yes, it is goodbye. Macy, my Macy…" he said with a smirk as he stared at her. Her heart raced as she wished she could touch him one last time. Or see his vivid green eyes burn with lust as he stared at her. Feel his lips and hands on her skin.

"Goodbye, Sergey…" she said as she clicked the video window off and thought more about what Sergey said about being a necessary evil. She knew if she tried to explain it to anyone else, they would think she was insane, but she needed to be with Sergey that night. Nick finally admitted to his feelings and everything would be perfect if she hadn't obsessed over being with Sergey again. At that moment, she decided to do something that would get Nick's attention and guarantee that Sergey would be wiped from her brain for good. She was going to surprise Nick in New York. She grabbed her phone and called her cousin, April, who lived in New York.

"Hey, Macy. What's up? I haven't heard from you in a minute."

"Hey, April. I was wondering if I could come visit you. I'll let my mom know and everything. I just need a favor, and I haven't seen you in so long."

"Okay…just make sure your mom is cool with it. What is this favor, by the way?"

"Well, I'm surprising my boyfriend. Nick Lucas…of JONAS."

"Fuck…them?" April asked in an annoyed tone and Macy knew she was not a fan. Macy could hear her cousin cursing and sighing and she found it amusing.


	22. Chapter 22

With the consent of her mother, Macy was to stay the weekend with her cousin, April. She was 23 years old, a bartender, and part-time student. When Macy arrived at her apartment, she settled in and was talking to her cousin about school and small thing until Macy told April about her plan to surprise Nick. When April asked, Macy knew she had to tell her, in detail.

"So, you get there and you have this tour of the Volkova mansion and you notice this guy staring at you. What else happened?" April said as she from inside her kitchen.

"Well, I couldn't look away from him and I got this creepy vibe from him and…somehow, I couldn't look away. It intrigued me. Anyway, Stella got my attention and we were talking. Suddenly the guy, Sergey, came over and invited us to go shopping for an outfit for the party. The day we went shopping was the day I found out Nick was going to the party as Nadia's date."

"Oh, that's fucked up…" April called over her shoulder.

"Yeah. I was so upset, I didn't even want to go to the damn party. I was trying to find someone to go with, but…Stella was going with Joe, and Kevin was going with some model. The only person I had was Sergey. When we got to this dress shop, I pretended to look for a dress, but I really wasn't planning on finding anything." she said as April returned with a plate of pasta for their lunch. "Thanks." Macy said as she accepted the plate.

"I'll be right back. Keep talking." April said as she went back into her kitchen.

"Well, Sergey noticed that I didn't want to go and he offered to buy my outfit. Later on that night, I decided to go to the party and I had him help me with my look. It was so different from what I usually wear. It was this…strapless jumpsuit, black and silk. It was sexy. I looked so different that night. Anyway, as soon as Nick sees me and thinks I should change. Nadia was so pissed that I looked hotter than her."

"Oh, I believe it." April said as she returned with two wine glasses. "Don't worry…your glass is full of juice. I didn't have any clean cups…you get the wine glass."

"Okay…ugh, I'm never drinking again." Macy said and April looked at her in shock. "The legal drinking age in Russia is 18..." she said and April nodded. "That's how this whole thing started actually. We all had a shot of vodka with Sergey and Nadia before we went to the club. The party was moved to a club. Anyway, we get there and I follow Sergey to their VIP section in the club and we sit down. We start talking and he teases me for not being able to handle my first alcoholic drink. He's flirting with me and I feel uncomfortable. Because I…liked it. Anyway, Nick saw and he looked jealous."

"Good, he needed to be jealous. I mean, he went to the party as Nadia's date knowing how much you like him and how much you wanted to be his date. So, go on. What else happened?"

"Well, Nick confronted me as I left the VIP section and I told him is wasn't his business or something like that. Later that night, JONAS performed and I was that crazy fan girl all over again. Then, I felt his eyes on me and I…turned to look at him and he had this intense look in his eyes. Lust and possession…at least that's how I see it now. I wasn't sure what that look was at the time."

"Okay, I know you might hate me for this, but Sergey sounds like my kind of guy. He's got that right amount of mysterious bad boy and control freak to…I should stop there." April said with an embarrassed grin as she picked up her glass of wine.

"Well, he did because when JONAS began the song Nick wrote for Nadia, I went to the VIP section and he ordered another drink for us."

"You accepted a drink from him…Macy, Macy…no. You never do that."

"I know, but I was so upset and…you're going to hate me for this, but I had another one later that night. I know, I know…I even thought about what you would say."

"Three alcoholic drinks? For your first alcoholic drinks? No wonder you don't want to drink again, I bet you were hammered."

"I was. Anyway, I sat down and he said Nick didn't deserve me and he invited me to spend the night with him. I didn't know what to think. My instinct was to say no, and I did. But, a small part of me wanted to say yes, but barely. He got upset and basically told me I didn't have a choice. Nick overheard and so did everyone else and he came. Sergey and him had words, so did Tom and it was downhill from there. Sergey basically threatened to kill everyone if I didn't go with him. I had to make a decision and I decided to go with him."

"God, Macy, that fucked up. I mean, Sergey sounds sexy and all, but what he did to you was fucked up. And you said he took your virginity? What kind of fucked up man does that shit? He did know that some women consider their virginity to be sacred, right?"

"I don't know. Even when after I went with him and was about to do it, I had to ask him why? He gave me this answer that made sense at the time, but it doesn't now. I just know the longer I was there with him, the more I wanted to sleep with him. There was something in me that felt like a whore for allowing him to have power over me. After it happened and there was this dinner Vladimir held for us. Sergey was there and he sat next to me. His hand was under the table, touching me. Then, I ran out and Nick ran after me. We talked and he went back inside. Sergey came out and I slapped him. I don't know."

"Well, he deserved it. Taking your virginity like that just because he thought he could. Though…I would have to admit being seduced by a guy like that is something most women dream about. The way he did it was just fucked up, though. What else happened?"

"Basically, Nick came out and they argued and I ran back inside. I was just me and Sergey and I was so angry, yet there was something in me that wanted him. He knew it, too, because he touched me again and this time Nick saw. After thinking it over, Nick confessed his feelings for me and I thought that would be it. Then, something embarrassing happened to Nick and I gave him some time alone. Sergey was there and he…touched me again. And then he was gone. And I slept with Nick and I thought I was good until I had a dream about Sergey. And I can't get him out of my head. So, I contacted him and tried to get answers and I did. He considers himself a necessary evil because me sleeping with him caused Nick to confess his feelings."

"That asshole, he just wants to justify why he took your virginity. I bet serious money that he doesn't give a shit about bringing you and Nick together. Anyway, you love Nick, you lust after Sergey. Since I'm older, I guess I should give some advice. This is going to sound like convoluted bullshit most people say to get out of giving real advice, but in this case, it's true. Follow your heart. One thing about relationships is getting through hurdles together. Now, if Nick doesn't know what turns you on…god, I can't believe I'm giving sex advice to my little cousin. Anyway, you have to teach him. And if it still doesn't work, then that's something you, alone, are going to have to evaluate. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I'm just afraid that this small thing like lust will ruin it. I love him so much."

"Love is great, but if there's no spark or passionate attraction, it's pointless. Lust isn't always a small thing. You have feel like you want to tear his clothes off every time you see him." April said then shuddered with horror thinking of tearing Nick Lucas' clothes off. Macy laughed. "By the way, you'd better be using protection. Oh, and did Sergey use it?"

"Yeah, he did and I am. Thanks, April. For listening and the advice."


	23. Chapter 23

Macy felt her heart pound in her chest as she stood outside Nick's hotel room. She had called Big Man to let him know that she was going to be there so he wouldn't think she was some sort of crazy fan girl stalking the boys. She also made him promise not to tell Nick that she was there and that she was surprising him.

She knocked on his door and there wasn't an answer. She stood there for a moment hoping that she didn't miss him, and she raised her hand to knock again. She did and there still wasn't an answer. She was turning to walk away and was only a foot away from his door when she saw him coming around the corner.

"Macy?" he asked as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?" he said with a huge smile on his face as he stared at her.

"I wanted to surprise you. I'm staying with my cousin, April and she's sort of helping with this." she said as she hugged him and brought her lips to his ear. "I really wanted to be with you." she said in a seductive tone and he froze up.

"Macy…" he trailed off as she began kissing his neck. He smelled good and hearing his breath hitch at the contact of her lips on his neck caused her to become aroused. "We're in the hallway…" he said as he pulled out his room card key and slid it into the slot. The door unlocked and he went inside and Macy followed him. As soon as the door closed, Macy pulled him into a kiss. She moaned as he held her tighter, but something in him froze and he let her go. "Macy. I need to know something. You're not doing this because you feel guilty about still wanting Sergey are you?" he asked and Macy debated whether she should tell him that she talk to Sergey or not. If she told him later he would be upset with her, and if she told him now…he'd still be upset.

"Nick…I…I talked to Sergey." she said and she saw his face contort in slight anger. "But I only did it to get answers from him."

"What did he say? You know what…I think I want to know. I'm sure it's somewhere along the lines of him wanting to sleep with you again."

"Yes, but I told him I didn't want him. Nick…I only want you. I don't know why I wanted Sergey when I should have been wanting you. Anyway, I talked to him and he said something that made me realize that that night needed to happen."

"No, it didn't, Macy. It kills me knowing that he's the one that took your virginity. I hate that I was so stupid and I didn't tell you how I felt."

"You weren't even sure of how you felt until I slept with Sergey. That's what he said…he said he was a necessary evil to get you to realize that you care for me more than you know."

"That's not true, Macy." he said as he sat down on his bed and stared at her until she sat down next to him. "The truth is…that I've always cared about you. I've always liked you. I just couldn't bring myself to date you because you were a fan. I told you that."

"But what about after that? You know my as a person now and I'm not as obsessed as I was before. I liked you a lot…and I thought you liked me as well. But you never said anything. You never even looked at me the way you looked at other girls. Even when we were in Russia…you looked at Nadia before even thinking to look at me. So, it really did take me sleeping with Sergey to get you to realize how much you love me."

"But, why did it have to happen? I don't know who to be angrier with…him or myself. I'm so stupid. If I had told you, you wouldn't have had to sleep with Sergey and I wouldn't be sitting here wondering if you're thinking of him, now."

"I'm not…" she said as she grabbed his face and stared into his brown eyes. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she didn't want him, but she didn't know how long that would last if she slept with him secretly wishing she could be with Sergey.

"Macy…I want you. I have protection and I'm sure we can do this, but…I don't want to feel like I'm not measuring up to Sergey. I'm sure he knew exactly what you liked…"

"Nick…part of you learning is trying. Trial and error. Please…I want you." Macy said as she leaned in and kissed him. Suddenly, Nick laid her down and crawled on top of her. "Nick…" she moaned out as he kissed her neck and ran his hands over her body.

"How's this?" he asked as he moved his hand up her thigh as he grinded his hips into hers. She moaned out a little louder and he grinned with an eagerness as he repeated the action. He stopped and pulled her dress over her head and pulled her panties down her legs until they were off before he returned his kiss to her neck. His hand slipped between her thighs and brushed her clit.

"Nick…" she moaned out feeling nothing but lust and passion for him as she stared into his eyes. For the first time, she felt as if Sergey and what happened with him the night he took her virginity could become a distant memory.

"And how's this?" he asked as he dipped his head lower to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth. She arched her back and arched herself into him. She felt complete ecstasy as he licked and sucked her nipple with an exploratory need.

"It's great, Nick…" she trailed off before she gasped as his fingers rubbed harder against her clit. She shifted her thigh and rubbed it against his erection. She loved hearing the subtle moan coming from him as she did it again.

"Damn, Macy…" he said with a moan. She closed her eyes in ecstasy before opening them to see Nick watching her reaction. She caressed his face and he smiled down at her. There was an unsure look on his face as he shifted his fingers from her clit to her opening. Slowly, he slipped his fingers inside her and she moaned out as he, slowly, pumped his fingers in and out of her. "I bought a book at Barnes & Noble…" he said and Macy let out a light chuckle before moaning as Nick increased his speed. "You don't know how beautiful you look right now…"

"I gonna…" she said as she came feeling her juices coat his fingers. She saw Nick pull his fingers out and lick them clean before getting the condom and opening it. He rushed to get undressed before slipping it onto his erection and positioned himself at her entrance. "Nick…" she moaned out as he entered her and she gripped his back as he began thrusting in and out of her.

"Macy…Macy, I love you." he said with a groan as he moved slowly, within her. He was more sure of what he was doing and how she was responding.

"I love you, too." she said as he increased his speed. Suddenly, she felt the urge to taste him, so she licked his neck. She loved the salty taste mixed with the spice and musk of his cologne. She continued licking his neck as if she couldn't get enough. Suddenly, he gripped her leg and bent it a little as he thrust deeper inside her. She cried out with pleasure and shock that he knew to do that. The book he bought must have been a good one.

"I want you to cum, Macy…" Nick said in a husky voice that shocked her. Hearing him talk dirty was a little odd, but still good. "Cum…" he said almost like a command and she moaned.

"Nick…" she moaned out feeling her body shake as she felt her orgasm. "Nick!" she screamed as she came, clamping her walls down on his cock causing him to cum. He collapsed on top of her kissing her and she held him. She felt utter bliss knowing that he would do anything to make her desire him and she felt a fire burning for him and she craved him.

"How was that?" he asked and she answered him with a passionate kiss.


End file.
